Did You Miss Me?
by CCangel
Summary: Jerry Jacks brings Robin Scorpio-Drake back to Port Charles and chaos ensuses. How will everyone handle her sudden appearance?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: My first GH fanfic. Please read and review.

Chapter 1

Jerry Jacks sat in his apartment overlooking the city of Rome. He leaned back in his chair and admired the place. It truly was a beautiful city. He had always wanted to come and visit. He came to Rome to check on his little brother. He was going to miss Italy but he had business to take care of in Port Charles. First, he had a job to do.

He glanced over at the woman lying on the bed. His precious Robin Scorpio-Drake was fast asleep. He smiled at his little accomplishment of hiding her in plain sight. He molded her and after some time, her personality changed. She was no longer the sweet, stubborn Robin he encountered a few years ago. She was a killing machine.

He provided her with the necessities: food, water, shelter, her HIV medicine. In little bit over a year, he deduced she developed Stockholm Syndrome. Once he brought her back to Port Charles, that town wouldn't know what hit it.

It took some time but he got under her skin. Soon, he could tell the beloved doctor started to depend on him more. He found it endearing.

He got from his seat and went to his desk. He pulled out photographs. He saw Alexis and her daughters, Sonny, Anna, Duke, Felicia, Mac, Maxie and finally a photo of Patrick with Sabrina and Emma. He grinned at the last photo. Dear old Dr. Drake wouldn't know what it him once he found out his deceased wife was alive.

He glanced back at Robin and went to her. He gently woke her up by placing a kiss on her forehead. She stirred slightly but never opened her eyes. "My dear jobbin Robin, it's time to get up," he whispered in her ear.

Robin slowly opened her eyes. "What time is it?" she asked. "8 in the morning. Get ready. Our flight leaves in a couple hours."

Jerry took a step back so Robin could get out of bed. "Where are we going again?" He smiled and lightly tapped her on the nose. "That's a surprise. Now go on." She grabbed some clothes and headed to the shower.

He went back to looking at the photographs before putting them in his luggage. This was going to be a fun trip. He finished packing his suitcase as Robin finished getting ready. "I'm all set," Robin said. "Do you have the boarding passes?"

He pulled them out of his pocket. "Right here." She cracked a smile and took her suitcase off the bed. He opened the door for her. She thanked him and walked out.

Jerry's phone buzzed. It was a text message that read: **Luke Spencer is looking for you**. Jerry couldn't be more thrilled. The games would begin. Helena fulfilled her part and Luke was falling in line. Jerry looked up to the ceiling. "I'll miss you dearly." Although he felt he probably should be looking below his feet while talking to his partner in crime.

"What's taking so long?" asked Robin. He nearly jumped at her presence. She laughed. "Come now, you aren't scared of little old me."

He let out a bitter laugh. "No. You are special to me. I would protect you with my life," he lied. She simply nodded. "Come on. We're going to be late." She grabbed his hand and tugged on it.

"Bossy," he muttered before closing the door.

_**Port Charles…**_

Patrick sat in his living room enjoying his time with Emma. It was his day off and he decided to spend the day watching movies. It was nice to spend quality time with her. Sometimes, he would look at Emma and see Robin. His heart would still ache but he pushed it aside. A part of him, a large part rather, knew Robin would always hold claim to a piece of his heart. She'd given him a precious gift in the form of Emma.

"Daddy?" asked Emma. "Yeah baby," he said. "What do you think mommy is doing right now?"

He thought of an answer. "I think mommy is watching us have a good time with the angels." She smiled at his statement. Patrick knew Robin was never too far from her mind. There were days when they wouldn't talk about her and then there were days like today where Emma couldn't stop talking about her.

She asked him a question that made his heart stop. "Do I have to love mommy less because Sabrina is my new mommy?"

He had no idea where that question came from. He and Sabrina never discussed marriage. In fact, marrying again kind of scared him because he didn't think he could lose another wife. He gathered Emma in his arms and sat her on his lap.

"Your mommy will always be your mommy. She loved you so much. She wanted you to be a happy girl. Sabrina could never replace your mommy. You _never _have to love mommy less because of anybody."

She didn't say anything at first. "Can we go visit mommy?" He forced himself to choke back tears. "Okay." He told her to go to her room and get her coat.

He called Anna. "Hello," Anna said.

"Anna, it's me."

"Patrick, is everything ok?" asked Anna. "Emma wants to visit Robin's grave. Do you want to come?"

"Sure. I'll meet you there," said Anna. She hung up the phone and turned her attention back to Duke. She told him what Emma wanted. He offered to go and she gladly accepted his offer.

Anna and Duke walked up to Robin's tombstone. They saw Emma sitting in front of the grave arranging flowers in front of it. Anna couldn't stop the tears from falling as Duke pulled her closer. Patrick noticed them and stood by their side.

"Mommy, it's me. I miss you a whole lot. Daddy is fine. Grandma Anna and grandpa Duke miss you too. I love you," Emma said. She leaned over and kissed Robin's name. The adults just stood there with unshed tears.

Emma turned around and hugged Patrick. He lifted her up and held her tight. He softly kissed his daughter's head. He handed her to Anna and they all gave him time alone. He walked up to Robin's grave.

"Hey baby. You know how many people wish you were here. We miss you. You know I took your advice finally. I've met someone. Her name is Sabrina Santiago. You would like her. I know you wanted me with Elizabeth but we're friends. Sabrina is very good to Emma. I think she fell in love with her first." He wiped tears from his eyes. "A day doesn't go by that I don't think about you. I see you everywhere. I see you in Emma. She's stubborn and feisty. I do hope she grows up to be a strong woman like you. I love you Robin and I always will. Goodbye baby."

He walked away from the tomb.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: To my fellow GH peeps on tumblr: thenameisharlee, dontstopbelievinginu, and crystali123, thanks for liking the story.

Also to BemmettFan1, JulieMcChesney2,Myevildog04,twilightcrazyassbitch, maripi, aphass, and kristaei1, thanks for following/favoriting the story.

Chapter 2

Robin gripped Jerry's hand on the airplane. It was her way of calming down her fear of flying. Sometimes, she found it weird because she couldn't remember ever being afraid of flying. She guessed her fear came from seeing different news reports on planes crashing. She was so lost in thought she didn't realize she was cutting off the circulation in Jerry's hand.

"Robin," he said. "You are cutting my circulation." She quickly let go of his hand and apologized. He chuckled while shaking his hand trying to get the blood flowing again. "It's alright. Next time please try not to crush it."

She gave a weak smile and leaned back into her seat. "Jerry, why are we going to Switzerland? What's so important about that place?"

He stroked her cheek. He found it strange when she relaxed to his touch. The old Robin would recoil and normally say some sarcastic making him want to strangle her. He stared at her taking in her features. She was beautiful but deadly. He made himself a monster. The female version of himself but maybe not as diabolical.

"Jerry?" she called out. He shook his head. "Sorry. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful you are," he said. To his surprise, she blushed. "Aren't you Prince Charming? And thank you. You aren't bad looking. But you haven't answered my question," she said.

"I have a friend in Switzerland who I want you to meet," Jerry said. Robin arched an eyebrow. "Why?" Jerry rolled his eyes. "It's a surprise and I know you like surprises." Robin sighed. "Fine. I won't ask anything else."

She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep. Jerry watched her for a second before leaning back in his own chair. He didn't know why he was surprised at her actions at times. He guessed it was because he had always been on his guard with women in recent years except for Alexis. Robin managed to worm her way into his heart albeit involuntarily. As long as she did what was expected of her, she would live.

Once they landed in Switzerland and settled into another hotel, they went to the clinic. He wanted to see if Robin would recognize the place or the person she was about to see.

They entered the clinic and Robin looked around. It was creepy but she had been in worse places. She looked up at Jerry. "This is my surprise," she said incredulously. He gave her a smile but didn't answer her question. He was inwardly relieved. She didn't recognize the place and he could keep going with his charade.

Jerry saw the good doctor and waited for her to approach. "Mr. Jacks, it's good to see you. It's always a pleasure."

"Nice to see you Dr. Obrecht. Allow me to introduce my friend, Robin." Obrecht extended her hand and Robin shook it. She displayed no recognition in her eyes. Dr. Obrecht smiled at this development. The brainwashing worked. "It's nice to meet you Robin," she said.

"Likewise," she said. There was something about this woman that screamed darkness not unlike herself. It took a dark person to recognize another. Robin could tell this woman had many skeletons in her closet. "So you are a psychiatrist."

"Correct," Obrecht said. "May I show you something? I think you might find this…appealing." Robin seemed intrigued. "Lead the way," Robin said.

She was led to Robert's room. Dr. Obrecht made sure that blasted woman wasn't around to see Robin. She opened the door to Robert still in a coma. Jerry and Obrecht waited for a reaction. However, nothing passed on her face. She blankly stared at Robert.

"Who is he?" asked Robin. "A bad man. He's killed people without thought," Obrecht lied. Robin narrowed her eyes. "How did he end up in this state?" she asked. "He was his own downfall," Obrecht said. "Then he deserved what he got," Robin said to Jerry's delight.

She turned to Jerry. "Why am I really here?" "That man over there has several partners who could harm me." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "They could harm us my darling. These people think I'm sort of terrorist or something. They have to be eliminated. Unfortunately, we have to make one more pit stop before reaching our destination."

Robin gasped as he related the information. She couldn't let anything happen to Jerry. He was her only friend in this world. "Okay, I'll help you." Jerry thanked her and told her she was a good friend. He sent Robin along before turning to the doctor.

"No one was here," he whispered harshly. "Understood," she said. He smiled wickedly and said, "Our little Scorpio is quite something isn't she? You did a very good job and you will continue to be paid handsomely for your services."

"Thank you Mr. Jacks. However, I had the unfortunate experience of hearing about Mrs. Cassadine's demise."

"She was...different. Very cunning and manipulative. She had a twisted charm about her. The witch had it coming though," Jerry said. "Stick to the arrangement," Jerry stated. "See you around." He caught up with Robin and they exited the building. Once they reached the car, Jerry told the driver to take them back to the hotel.

Robin stayed quiet throughout the ride and all the way up to the hotel room. He watched her amusingly. She was in one of those moods. She was thinking of all the ways to get them out of trouble. "Rob, what are you thinking?"

She smirked. "Nice try but you already know what I'm thinking. I'm trying to keep us safe. I'm also trying to think of ways to make sure our enemies don't bother us again," she said in a serious but deadly tone.

"Robin, you don't-

"Stop," she interrupted. "We're in this together. You are the only one who I can trust and _no one _is taking you away from me. Now who has to be eliminated?"

His eyes danced with delight. His monster, his creation was showing herself. Yes, Port Charles would be in a day of reckoning. "Luke Spencer. He's that man's number one accomplice in all his evil affairs. After he's gone, we can be onto bigger and better things."

"When do we start?" asked Robin. He wrapped his arms around her. "Patience my dear Robin. We have to be careful not to make any mistakes." He kissed her on the forehead. "Understand?" She nodded yes and suddenly hugged him. "The sooner we get this over it with, the better," she said. "They don't know that a storm is coming," Robin continued.

He stroked her head. "That's my girl." Their moment was interrupted by Jerry's phone buzzing. Jerry pulled it out. The text read: **Spencer is in Germany**. He responded: **Keep him there by any means. **

"Is that news about our target?" asked Robin. "Perceptive. Yes, seems our little waste of space has landed in Germany. But don't worry, he'll be ours for the taking. Tonight, we are going to celebrate this little news. We're going out."

_**Germany…**_

Luke was determined to find that bastard if it was the last thing he did. He had already traveled to three countries and nothing. His body was getting weaker and he had to explore every avenue to find this cure.

He thought about his children, especially Lulu. She needed him still and he had to find a way back to her. There was Laura, his angel. He would always love and care about her. She had Scott Baldwin but they would always have a connection. Finally, he thought about Tracy. She truly had become his Bonnie. Their relationship was not common but he couldn't imagine a life without her.

He entered his hotel room and turned on the light. Suddenly, he felt a presence overtake him and he struggled. His body was far weaker and it was hard to keep his footing. The men shoved him forward and he nearly toppled over.

"What can I do for you gentlemen? I would say you could stay but I think you've stayed your welcome," Luke said. "Someone wants to see you. You're coming with us," said one of the men. "I doubt that," Luke shot back.

"Have it your way," said another man and he charged for Luke. Luke fought back but he was hit in the stomach and kicked. Soon he fell into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Anna sat in her office looking at an old photo of Robin. She ran her fingers over the glass taking in her daughter's features. Her beautiful baby girl grew up to be a respected doctor. She was a strong woman and losing her only caused the guilt and the regret to increase.

She thought she was doing the right thing when she kept Robert from knowing her. In retrospect, she wondered if she made the right call. She couldn't dwell on that. She had to remember all of the good times she had with Robin when Robert was around. She had to remember all the good times when Duke entered their lives.

Anna let out a deep sigh. She set the picture down and picked up the one with her, Robin and Emma. Emma. She reminded Anna of Robin. Emma was smart as a whip. She was a sweet girl sometimes unless she had to deal with Britt. Not that Anna blamed her for not liking the woman.

However, she knew Robin wouldn't want Emma to grow up being mean to anyone. She put the photo down and took off her glasses. She rubbed her eyes before closing them.

Anna thought about her last encounter with Robin in the hospital. They were playing a game when Robin went to find Patrick. If she had known that was going to be it, she would have stopped Robin from going to that lab. She would have traded places with Robin.

Anna let the tears fall failing to wipe them fast enough. Her head snapped up when Mac came in. He quickly noticed her red eyes. "Anna."

She wiped her face. "Mac, have a seat," she said. He did and looked at her confused. "What's wrong?" he asked.

She held up a picture of Robin and he gave her a sad smile. "I miss her too," Mac said. Anna cleared her throat. "Duke and I met up with Patrick and Emma at the cemetery yesterday. Emma wanted to visit her mother." She rubbed her hands on her pants and stood up. She folded her arms across her chest and stood up.

"You should have seen Emma. She told Robin how much she missed her. She kissed Robin's name. My heart breaks for her almost every time I see her. She will never know Robin like we do," she said her voice cracking.

Mac stood up and pulled Anna into a hug. He held her for a few minutes before she pulled away. "So, what brings you by?"

"Felicia and I wanted to invite you and Duke to our place for dinner," Mac said. "Also to give you an update on Robert. There's been no change in his condition."

Anna nodded slightly moving behind her desk. "I would really like his overbearing self to charge through my door. He makes me crazy but he's one of the few who I can depend on."

"Well, I'm no Robert but you always have me," Mac said. "Trust me, the world cannot have to Robert Scorpios," Anna joked.

"And yes, Duke and I would be happy to join you," she continued. She tapped a pencil before eyeing him again. "I know I probably don't say this enough but thank you. You were the one stable force in Robin's life when Robert and I couldn't be there. I am forever grateful for you. You did a great job in molding her to the woman she was."

"Thank you Anna. That girl could drive me up the wall but there's nothing I wouldn't do for her," Mac said.

"Now we have Robin 2.0 in Emma Drake. She might give Patrick a run for his money," Anna said chuckling. "She's a Scorpio and a Devane. Enough said," Mac stated.

"Oh shut up," Anna said laughing.

There was another knock on the door and Duke walked in. "Hello Mac. Anna." Mac nodded his head and Anna looked at him grateful to see him.

"I'll be going now," Mac said giving them some privacy. Once the door closed, Anna rushed into Duke's arms. He stroked her head until she was ready to speak. "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked. "For being there yesterday with us. For being a part of Robin's life. She adored you."

He moved hair out of her face. "I adored her. The little spitfire wormed her way into my heart. Emma has managed to do the same thing."

"Well, I would say so because you wore a tutu and put on makeup," Anna teased. "Only from the Devane women."

Anna laughed again grateful for being able to. Talking about Robin helped her released whatever pent up emotion she had.

"Did you come by to say hello or did you need something?" asked Anna. "Yes and yes. I was wondering if you found anymore on that Ava Jerome." She looked at him. "There's been no connection linking Ava to the Jerome family. Don't go looking for any either. I need you on the straight and narrow Duke."

"I promise I will. I just don't want anything happening to you," he said. She smiled. "That's sweet but there's no need in looking for trouble when there isn't any to find."

"Ok. Point taken. I'm going back to ELQ. I'll call you later," Duke said. He headed for the door. "Oh, we're having dinner at Mac and Felicia's tonight. Just the four of us…I think."

Duke nodded his head and left. Anna sat down and looked at the pictures before returning to work.

_**Germany….**_

Luke opened his eyes slightly adjusting to the new atmosphere. He looked around to see that he looked to be in a warehouse of some kind. "_Perfect. Just perfect." _He tried to loosen the ropes but he couldn't. He struggled for a few more seconds before he heard clapping.

"Bravo Mr. Spencer. I see you are determined to free yourself minutes after waking up. Are you in a hurry?" asked Jerry. Jerry grabbed a chair and sat in front of him.

"I thought you poisoned or something. Why aren't you dead yet?" asked Luke.

Jerry let out a bitter laugh. "The same question can be posed to you. I see Helena managed to kill you slowly."

"I'm a Spencer. We don't give up easily. Once I'm out of here, I will make sure you pay for your part in this."

Jerry tapped his chin. "No. I don't see that happening anytime soon. I have some business in Port Charles and I do want to see my lovely niece Josslyn."

"Leave my great niece alone," Luke. Jerry leaned back in his seat. "Suddenly you care for Carly and her kid. Sweet. I thought you hated the woman. Not that I can blame you but she is Josslyn's mother and Jax would never forgive me."

"Since when do you care about hurting Jax?"

"Family is important Luke. You of all people know how important life is considering yours is slipping away by the second," Jerry taunted.

"Helena said I need to find answers. You are the only one who can give them to me. Do you have the antidote?" asked Luke.

He stood up and circled Luke. "An antidote. Such a precious commodity. Why would I give it to you when I can just kill you?" he asked pointing a gun at Luke's head.

"I don't care what you do to me," Luke said. Jerry put the gun away. "Such bravery. Stupid really in light of what you are facing. However, I have someone else who can do a better job at disposing your corpse."

Luke rolled his eyes. "You're lying. Who would want to do your bidding?"

"Oh, a lovely woman actually. She finds me rather charming and a delight to be around," Jerry said.

"What did you do to the woman? Sleep with her or something," Luke said. Jerry stayed silent and walked out of one of the doors.

He met Robin and gave her a gun. "Dispose of him quickly. I'll be back. I trust you," Jerry said. Robin snuck in behind Luke. Her footsteps were quiet and Luke jumped when he felt the cold barrel pushed against his head.

"You can kill me. I'm sure Jerry is paying you handsomely. You have to be just as a psychopath to work with him. If you are going to shoot me, I would like to see the person's eyes."

Robin smiled wickedly and walked in front of him still holding the gun. Luke froze at the sight of her. She was alive. Anna was right. "Robin," he said. "Robin, it's me."

He saw no recognition in her eyes. They were cold and deadly. "Whatever Jerry did to you can be undone once we get home. Robin, you need to listen to me. You don't want to shoot me. I need to live so I can reunite you with your family."

"I have no family other than Jerry. You sir are a liability," Robin said with so much hatred dripping from her voice. She pulled the trigger hitting him in the leg. He screamed.

Robin crouched down. "Jerry said you want to get rid of him and you need to be eliminated but I prefer to let liabilities die painfully and slowly."

Luke gritted his teeth. "As much as I want to stay and chat about this, time is of the essence. Robin, we need to get you home. I need to get home too. I have a daughter who needs me and a grandchild on the way."

"Why should I care?" she asked. Luke thought for a moment. "Because you will be given a little girl a family. I know the real Robin is in there. Focus on me. In order to do that, I need an antidote."

"You mean this," Robin said pulling it out of her pocket. "Jerry said you'd come looking for it. The question is should I give it to you."

He felt his body growing weaker and the gunshot didn't help. "Please Robin. I'm begging you here."

She narrowed her eyes. "If I give you this, you will stop coming after me and Jerry."

"Yes," he said. She seemed to be weighing her options out. She could kill him but there was something about him that didn't make her want to kill him right now. "Fine. Drink this," she ordered. She chugged it down his throat. She closed the bottle and cleaned up any evidence informing anyone she was there.

He watched her work fast alerting him to the fact that Jerry probably forced her to kill someone else. She reminded him of Jason. She headed to the back door. "Help is on the way. One word and I will kill you without hesitation," she threatened. She left to find the getaway car waiting.

She got inside. "Did it work?" asked Jerry. "Yes, I gave him the antidote and I guess he will lead you to the others we need to get rid of."

He gave her a list of all the Port Charles residents that needed to die. Starting with Sonny Corinthos.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jerry and Robin landed in Port Charles on a private airstrip. "We're here Robin." She looked at the window. "So this is your home," she said. "_And_ _yours too_," he thought. The pilot gave clearance for them to get off the plane.

They got inside a black SUV and drove to a house near the Port Charles town line. Robin took out the list of people who needed to be eliminated. "Sonny Corinthos," Robin whispered. "Actually, his name his Michael Corinthos Jr. People just call him that," Jerry said.

"What's his story?" she asked. Jerry smirked. "Mob boss. He pretends to be just a coffee importer but we know better. He's partners with that Luke Spencer and the coma patient."

Robin listened intently. "What is his deal with you?" He leaned back in his seat. "He's tried to kill me on several occasions. I, unfortunately, had to use force."

"You were just defending yourself," Robin said. This Sonny person was trouble. "How am I supposed to get close enough to eliminate him? I'm sure he has guards," Robin said.

"Not every single minute of the day. The way to hurt Sonny the most is to make his loved ones suffer. He'll definitely go off his rocker," Jerry stated.

Robin smirked. "Smart plan but why not go after an enemy to make him look guilty and then go after friends and family. If he's that ruthless, then someone is in need of a comeuppance. Don't you agree?"

He laughed. "Who's surpassing the teacher now?" She smirked. "I learned from the best." The SUV parked in the driveway. They went inside and settled in. Jerry checked the rooms to his satisfaction. He came out into the living room to see Robin checking her gun. He chuckled. Yes, this Robin was certainly his creation. In another life, touching a gun would not have been her first choice.

She noticed him staring. "This gun catch your eye." Jerry sat in a chair across from her. "I'm looking at the girl checking the gun. You've gotten pretty good with that thing," he praised.

"You should have seen me shoot Luke. A part of me found it thrilling," she said. Jerry arched an eyebrow. "And the other part..."

"I didn't want to kill him immediately. I think we can find another use for him," Robin said. "Or kill him at a later date. As you said, he's a waste of space." Jerry was glad she didn't fold. He couldn't have her doubting him or anything about killing.

Robin put the gun away. She leaned back against the couch. "Corinthos has enemies. Who do I use first? Who hates him or who does he hate the most?"

"I've been looking at the recent events and there is a man named Franco who seems to have received everyone's hatred. The hatred is warranted. This man makes me look like a saint. He will be your first target."

"Franco," Robin repeated. "Looks like our little game will begin. When do I do it?"

"As soon as possible. I want Sonny to feel like he's living in hell."

Meanwhile, Sonny was lying in bed awake. He didn't want to disturb Connie so he quietly slipped out of bed. He sat in his recliner. He had Connie back. The love he thought was gone was back. He was grateful. He had lost too many people. Stone, Courtney, Lily, Emily, Jason and Robin.

He nearly cried thinking about her. She truly was one of his best friends. They had a bond he thought no one could break. Even after all the hurt and pain, they managed to stay friends when she came back. But he was the one to ruin it.

He sighed. He promised Stone to look out for her. He failed her in the end. He didn't get a chance to make amends. He chuckled at the thought of Robin being able to make him smile. She had the ability to love and not judge him. She protected him even when he was wrong.

He missed her. She was his first real sister in his opinion. He imagined being able to see Emma grow up and be there for her like he was for Robin. Now, that wasn't an option. Patrick would never allow it.

He missed her but she was gone. His closet friends were gone. He had to appreciate the people who were still around. He would do what he could to be the person Robin wanted.

He heard Connie come down the stairs. She walked in front of him. "Can't sleep," she said. "Not really. I was thinking about Robin and how I wished I could see her one more time to make amends."

She knelt down in front of him. "I'm sure she forgave you." He smiled. "As much as I want to believe that, I don't know. I shot a gun in her house when she asked me not to. I was so messed up then. I regretted it the moment she got hurt."

"Hey," Connie said. "From what I heard and from what little time I spent with her, she loved you like a brother." "Thank you," he said. He got up from his chair and headed upstairs.

**_Europe..._**

Luke was still trying to wrap his mind around Robin being alive. Heck, he was trying to wrap his mind around the fact that she shot him. His leg was still in pain. He wanted to tell Anna but figured she'd wouldn't believe him. He was one who told her that Robin was never coming back and to give up the notion that she was alive.

He tried to figure out how she ended up with that sociopath Jerry. Why kidnap Robin? What was in it for him? He decided to go a different route.

Now he was sitting in a cafe waiting on the one person who could give him answers. He called the person's phone but it went to voicemail. He hung up the phone.

Another five minutes past when he saw him walking to the table. "Luke," he said.

"Jasper Jax. It's been a while," Luke said. Jax took a seat. "It has been. Why are we here?"

"I need a place where we wouldn't be disturbed," Luke said. "You chose Amsterdam."

Luke shrugged his shoulders. "Look, what do you know about your brother's whereabouts?"

"Jerry?" Luke rolled his eyes. "Unless you have another brother lurking around. Yes, Jerry."

"I haven't seen him since he poisoned the water supply," Jax said. "Why the sudden interest?"

"He has a mutual friend of ours in common...Robin," he answered. Jax looked at him like he was crazy. "Robin's dead. Everyone knows it. You're losing it."

Luke leaned over the table. "I saw her with my own eyes. I have the scar to prove it." Jax arched an eyebrow. "She shot me in the leg."

Jax groaned and rubbed his face. "Now I know you're losing it. Robin wouldn't shoot anybody. Guns were not her favorite."

"They are now. I'm serious about this. She was cold and vicious. The woman who stood before me was not the Robin we all know and love."

Jax still wasn't convinced. "Have you told anybody else?"

"Who? I can't tell Anna. Robert is in a coma. I was hoping I could get answers from you," Luke said.

"I can't help you. I think whatever you saw or whatever happened to you has messed up your brain. Robin isn't coming back. Whoever you saw may have resembled Robin. Go back to Port Charles."

"I'm telling the truth," Luke said. Jax threw up his hands. "Why would she stay with my brother? She would do everything possible to get back to Patrick and Emma."

He didn't have an answer. Jax took his silence as a sign. "See. You're greatly mistaken." He got up from the table and walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Reviews welcomed.

Chapter 5

Robin spent the next week looking up every piece of information on Franco. Jerry was right about him. Franco was on the most hated list of everyone in town and rightfully so. Even though he did nothing to her personally, she would gladly kill him for all the trouble he caused. They would probably give her a medal.

She also followed him quietly picking up on the spots he would go to clear his head. She also spent time investigating Sonny. His rap sheet was long but he proved to be invincible when it came to going to jail. She also learned this Sonny walked around with only two bodyguards at the most. They would be easy to take out when the time came.

Jerry came inside the house after doing some sightseeing. Nothing changed in this town. He made it his duty to add danger and excitement. This was going to be fun. "Robin," he called out.

"Hi," she said. He sat next to her and she had papers stacked next to her laptop. "Intel," he stated. "This Franco is a piece of work. I don't blame anyone for wanting him dead. At least I get to do it."

He kissed the side of her head. "I love it when you talk about killing people." She laughed. "Don't you have something to do?"

"Come Robin, don't tell me I'm distracting you," he joked. "Yes. Now go before I hurt you," she joked back. He got up and went to his room. He snuck back out and watched her from around the corner. That computer he gave her was his way of keeping her busy. He would give her tasks to do and she happily did them. Thankfully, he was able to convince her not to look into his background so much. It was all lies anyway according to him and she accepted it without hesitation.

Robin put up the papers in her bag and shut the computer. "I'm going out," she yelled. He waited a few before meeting her. "Where?"

"To set up," she replied. "What else would I be doing?"

"You have a point," he said. "Please be back at a decent hour," he said. She smirked. "I won't get lost." She grabbed her gun and headed out.

Jerry grabbed his set of keys and went to see his favorite niece. He drove over to Carly's and knocked on the door. Josslyn answered the door. "Uncle Jerry!" she said surprised. He put a finger to his lips and gave her a present. Something Jax would give her. "This is for you but tell mommy you got it from daddy. Tell her the mailman left it on the doorstep. Ok?"

She innocently shook her head yes. "That's my girl." He walked off unnoticed. Josslyn's nanny came around the corner and saw something in her hand. "What's that in your hand Joss?"

"The mailman dropped it off," she said. Josslyn went back to her room and opened her present.

Robin meanwhile found a hidden spot on the docks. She knew Franco came here repeatedly like clockwork. She set up her gun and looked out the scope. She spotted Franco coming onto the dock. Perfect. She looked at her watch. She smiled at his promptness.

She saw a blonde woman come on the dock as well. Robin continued to look through her scope. These two didn't appear to get along. Robin smirked. No way would this Franco be missed. She put her gun away and left the docks.

_**The next day…**_

Carly found Josslyn in the living room playing with her bracelet. She didn't remember Jax giving it to her when he came the last time. "Joss, where did you get the necklace?"

"Daddy gave it to me in the mail," she said happily. Carly smiled. She didn't object to her story because Jax was always sending her presents. "How would like to spend the day with mommy?"

Josslyn hurried to her room which meant she was more than eager to go with her mom. She called Morgan and Michael to see if they would join them at the Metro Court.

When they arrived, Carly called Jax but it went to voicemail. She sighed. "Jax, it's Carly. Joss loves the bracelet you gave her. Thank you for getting for it. I still think you spoil her too much. Alright, well, I'll talk to you later."

Meanwhile, Jax got to his phone right after it buzzed alerting him to a voicemail. He heard it and he knew he didn't send his daughter a bracelet. Carly wouldn't have a reason to make a claim like that unless Joss told her. Jax sat on the couch of his home in Rome and thought about what Luke said. Was he right? Could his brother be in Port Charles…and with Robin by his side? But that had to be farfetched. Robin wouldn't go anywhere with his brother.

He checked his bank records just in case. No purchases from his account had been made. He called his mother and asked if she sent Joss a present. She asked what was wrong but he skirted around the question gracefully. There was no need in getting her upset over nothing.

A bad feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. He bought an airplane ticket to Port Charles and went to pack his bags.

Later that night, Robin went to the docks where she set up. She waited patiently. Before long, Franco stood on the docks minding his business. Robin positioned the gun and fired. He caught a bullet to his chest.

Robin quickly secured the shells and left no trace other than the evidence leading back to Sonny. Carly and Joss happened on the pier when Josslyn screamed. Carly looked up and saw Franco bleeding. She shielded her daughter from the sight and called the paramedics. They arrived within minutes and so did the police.

Anna questioned Carly and gently questioned Josslyn. She dismissed them and went to look at the crime scene. The blood splatter revealed that the shot came at an easy distance. It also looked to be a professional hit.

Anna had really only one suspect in mind: Sonny.

Carly made sure Josslyn was safe before going over to Sonny's. She barged in. "Sonny!"

He came down rolling his eyes. "Don't you ever knock?" She glared at him. "How could you?" He sighed. "What are you talking about Carly?"

"Franco. You shot him," she accused. She saw the stunned reaction on his face. "I had nothing to do with it," he said. She knew he wasn't lying.

"Who did?" asked Carly. "I don't know but I intend to find out."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sonny spent all morning trying to figure out who would frame him for the hit on Franco. Whoever dared to set him up was going to pay dearly. This person could have traumatized Josslyn for life. Not to mention his children could become targets once again. He called Shawn over and they discussed last night's shooting.

"So you have no idea who could be setting you up?" asked Shawn. "It could be Johnny Zacchara ordering a hit from the inside but doing that could prolong his time in prison. The only thing I can think of is the Jerome family. They want me out and they want to control what I've built."

Shawn nodded. "What do you want me to do?" Sonny walked closer and tilted his head to the side. "Find whoever did this and bring them to me. I want to see the bastard who dared tried to come against me. Then he will be dealt with accordingly." He nodded and walked out.

Sonny went over to the bar and poured himself a drink. He would protect his family, his territory. He spent too many years and no one was going to come in and destroy it. He heard a knock on the door and Dante came in.

Dante walked into the living room. "You look like you're having a rough morning." He shrugged his shoulders. "You can say that."

"You know why I'm here right," Dante questioned. "Enlighten me," he said nonchalantly. Dante rolled his eyes. "Someone shot Franco last night."

"The streets of Port Charles are safer with that freak out of the picture. Why are you here?"

"Dad, you know why. Did you have anything to do with Franco?"

Sonny shook his head. He was getting real tired of this conversation. It seemed every few weeks they would go back and forth over some issue. "Every time something happens in this town, I'm not responsible for it."

Dante walked up to him. "You wanted Franco dead." "And so does half this town," Sonny shot back.

"How many of them can actually pull off a hit on Franco?" Dante asked. "You're going to have to ask them that."

"You're making this harder on yourself. We know you are responsible," Dante said matter-of-factly. Sonny creased his eyebrows. "How do you suppose?"

Dante crossed his arms. "An eyewitness. Franco identified you as the shooter." "He's delusional. You can't be seriously buying that freak's word over your own father."

"We can do this the easy way. Follow me to the police station," Dante said. Sonny relented. "Fine."

Sonny went to the station to see Anna already waiting for him in the interrogation room. He hated this part. If she wasn't Robin's mother, he would brush her off without a second thought. He walked in and Anna gave him a weak smile.

After he took his seat, Anna said, "Thank you for coming voluntarily." She got up and closed the door. She took off her glasses. "I thought you were going to leave this Franco thing alone."

"I did leave it alone," he stated. "Really? Why did Franco say you shot him? The bullet we recovered matches the gun used during the first failed assassination attempt."

"I can assure you Commissioner Devane, I had nothing to do with this," Sonny said. She sighed and pulled out the evidence bag with the bullet. "How did your hired gun's bullet end up in Franco?"

Sonny sighed in frustration. "If you are so desperate for a suspect, go talk to the incoming Jerome family. Franco is lying. You can't believe a thing that comes out of his mouth."

"So I'm supposed to believe you," Anna stated. "I swear on my friendship with Robin that I did not shoot nor put out a hit on Franco. Find the person who did."

Anna pursed her lips. "You're free to go." Sonny walked out. He didn't even acknowledge Dante as he walked past. He was too focused on Franco and this set up.

Dante walked into the interrogation. She sighed when she saw him. "He swears on his friendship with Robin that he didn't do it." She shook her head. "I don't know. He may have said that to back me off but he won't rest until he finds out who set him up."

"What do you want me to do?" Dante asked. "Keep digging."

Sonny walked into Kelly's and saw Shawn behind the counter. He walked up and glared at him. "Tell me you didn't do anything last night."

"What are you talking about?" he asked. Sonny leaned over the counter and said in a low voice, "The police matched the bullet you fired the first time to the bullet lodged in Franco's chest."

"That's impossible," Shawn said. He saw Carly walking in with Josslyn and he turned to them. "Hi Carly. Hey Joss. Spending time with your mom."

Joss nodded and he smiled. She looked like Carly. His eyes landed on the mother of his children. "Everything ok?" he asked alluding to Joss' behavior

"Yeah. Nothing has been mentioned," Carly responded. Sonny pulled out some money and handed it to Shawn. "Lunch is on me." He walked out.

Carly and Joss ordered their food and went to a nearby table. Shawn called TJ to the front while he went upstairs. He checked his gun and noticed a bullet missing in the chamber. He let out a curse underneath his breath.

Meanwhile Robin sat in her room thinking how things went. Franco should at least be worse for wear. She laughed at how easy it was to break into that hitman's room and switch guns. The week she spent gathering intel paid off. She was going to use her gun but thought it would've been better to use his. Jerry didn't even know of her plan. Surprising him was the best way.

She figured the police would be on Sonny's tail and there was no trace of linking her to the crime. She heard Jerry come in and he barged into her room. "Robin," he said firmly.

"Yes Jerry," she responded. "Have you been up to something?" he asked. "Why would you say that?" she asked innocently.

"Because there are no bullets missing from your gun," Jerry stated. He sat on the edge of her bed. "What did you do?"

"Framed Sonny. It's what I was told to do," she said. Jerry arched an eyebrow. "Alright, my wicked one, how did you do it?"

"Breaking and entering. Switching guns unnoticed. I am that good," she said. He leaned back surprised. She smirked and he guessed that's what she wanted. "How long did you have that planned?"

"The night I went to set up. The police can't trace anything back to us," Robin explained. "Are you upset?"

"No. I'm rather impressed. You are more diabolical than I thought," he said pleased. "Even if he's not dead, Sonny will go down. Just like we want."

Jerry had to laugh. He was thoroughly pleased with Robin being so methodical in her movements. "Are you ready for the next one?"

She looked at him. "Who? I'm at least rattling Sonny's chain when I pursue his bodyguards." He decided to let this order go. Eliminating Sonny would have to do for now.

Across town, Carly and Josslyn got home and walked into the living room. Josslyn entered the living room first. "Daddy!" she yelled and rushed into his arms. She placed a kiss on his cheek.

Carly heard her daughter and was shocked to see Jax standing there. "Jax?"

"Hi Carly," he said. He put Josslyn down. He looked at the bracelet still on her wrist. It only confirmed that his brother was in town. "Joss, I need to talk to your mom for a bit. I got some presents already in your room. Go ahead and see what they are."

She went off to her room. Carly smiled at her excitement. "First the bracelet, then more presents."

His expression got serious. "I didn't get her the bracelet." "Josslyn said you did." Jax shook his head no. "Then it had to be Lady Jane and Joss made a mistake."

"I called mum and it wasn't her. It was Jerry." Carly took a step back. "Excuse me?" she asked her voice dropping an octave.

"I believe my brother is in town for whatever reason," he said. He couldn't mention Robin because he still wasn't sure about that yet.

"That bastard went near our daughter," Carly muttered. "Has anything happened in the last 24 hours that I need to know about?"

Carly's eyes were bugging out. "Franco. He was shot last night. I guess he is still alive." Jax sighed heavily. "Is Sonny involved?" he asked hoping for the brief chance he might be wrong.

"He said he was being framed."

"I need to talk to Sonny," Jax said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jax headed over to Sonny's house. If he was right then his brother needed to be driven out of town. However, if what Luke said was true, Robin was in danger. He knew Sonny loved Robin just as much as he did.

He pulled up and headed to the front door. He ran into Max who stood their stunned. "Mr. Jax, what are you doing here?"

"I need to see Sonny," Jax answered. Max nodded and let him in. "Boss, you have a visitor." Sonny didn't want to be bothered. "Who is it?"

"Me," Jax said. Sonny rolled his eyes. The last thing he wanted was for Jax to be in his house. However, he let him stay. He waved Max on and looked at Jax. "Can I get you a drink?"

"No. We need to talk about Franco," he said. "You talked to Carly," he deadpanned.

"She told me all about him. She also said you weren't involved." "I wasn't," Sonny said. "Jax, why are you really here?"

"I believe my brother may be in town," Jax explained. Sonny narrowed his eyes. "I thought he died in an explosion."

"We're hard to kill apparently," Jax said. "Don't I know it?" Sonny said. Jax ignored his little jibe. "What I have to tell is hard. You need to sit down."

Sonny did and Jax sat across from him. "There's a chance, a small chance at that, he might have Robin."

"That's crazy Jax. Why would you even bring her up?" he asked. "I know it sounds crazy. However, Luke said he saw her."

Sonny rolled in his eyes in disbelief. "Robin is dead. She's not coming back. This isn't funny. Why are you dragging her name into this? I know you were her friend too. You can't really believe that."

Jax rubbed the back of his neck. He could use that drink right about now. "Luke said she shot him." Sonny poured another drink and one for Jax. He handed it to him. "Now I know that she isn't alive. Why would Robin shoot Luke? In fact, what would possess Robin to go with Jerry? That scenario isn't possible. Patrick saw her…saw her die in the lab trying to save Jason."

"All I'm saying is that Franco gets shot around the same time Jerry might be in town," Jax said. "Might being the operative word. Jax, I don't believe it. Robin was as sweet as they come. She's not a killer. She was a doctor who gave her life for her patients." He was on the verge of tears talking about her.

"Sonny…"

"No!" he yelled. He got up and went to the drawer taking out a picture of her. It was a picture of her and Stone. He handed the photo to Jax. "The girl in that picture couldn't take a life. Nor would she attempt to take one."

Jax put the photo down. "I'm probably going to regret asking this but who else do you have in mind?"

"A rival family. That's all you need to know. Jax, I know you miss Robin. I miss her every day but she isn't here in Port Charles. She isn't coming back to her husband and daughter. If she were back, they'd be the first ones she'd run to," Sonny stated.

Jax sighed. He knew he wasn't going to be able to convince him of Jerry's possible return. "Fine." He walked to the door and turned around. "If he is here, prepare for chaos."

Sonny picked up the photo. He decided to go to her grave. He got there and placed flowers in front of it.

"Hey Robin. It's Sonny. I missed you. I know I wasn't always the best friend and I shut you out. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you. I'm sorry I failed you and ruined things. I didn't want to lose your friendship. I remember this young girl who faced something unimaginable and got through it with grace. I admired your strength. I admired you Robin. If you're listening to me, know that I love you. You will always be my little sister." He placed a hand on top of her grave and walked away.

Meanwhile, Anna went to her office and sat down. She guessed Duke was right. That Ava was a part of the Jerome family. Anger and sadness boiled within her. She could have had her child but it wasn't meant to be.

She needed to figure out who shot Franco and succeeded this time. Thankfully for her, the man wasn't dead. There was a knock on the door. "Come in."

To her surprise, Ava Jerome walked in. "Ms. Jerome," she said standing up from her chair. "What can I do for you?"

"You can tell me who shot Franco," Ava said. She wondered who was able to get close enough to nearly kill him. She wanted to secretly thank the person but she still needed him.

"Have a seat," Anna said. Ava sat in the chair in front of Anna's desk. "Why don't I start off with you? Where were you last night?" Ava narrowed her eyes. "Why would I shoot Franco?"

"For millions of reasons," Anna said. "I suspect you were involved in the first shooting and either you or someone you know tried to correct a wrong."

"You give me too much credit. I'm an art dealer. I don't know how to handle a gun," Ava replied. Anna smirked. "I doubt that very much. I have nothing to offer you. If you please excuse me, I still have to investigate this shooting."

Ava got up and left. This had to be Julian's doing. She sighed because she didn't need this right now. Franco was still useful to her at this point.

Anna looked at the file on her desk. The evidence pointed directly to Sonny. What if he was being framed? There was nobody else in town besides the Jerome family. She had a feeling a mob war could break out soon if this wasn't nipped in the bud.

Ava went to the hospital and saw Franco reading a magazine. "Someone's up to reading. Apparently, you aren't in much pain."

Franco looked at her. "It's nice of you to check on me. Where have you been? It was the Quartermaines or you would've brought me a change of clothes."

"To the police to find out what idiot didn't succeed in killing you," Ava said. He chuckled. "I thought you loved me Ava." She rolled her eyes. "In your dreams," she said.

"More like nightmares. I've already told the police who shot me. It was Sonny." She walked up to his bed. "Do you know for sure?"

"No but who misses a chance to mess with the great Sonny Corinthos."


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Dialogue taken from General Hospital.

Chapter 8

_The sirens were blaring and Patrick was racing against time trying to get his wife out of the lab. It was locked but he still believed he could save his wife. He saw Robin on the other side coughing and gasping for breath. _

"_Listen to me. You have to listen to me. I'm begging you," Robin pleaded. Patrick banged his hand against the door. "No! There's got to be another way!" he yelled. He couldn't lose Robin. He needed her. _

"_Patrick do you love me?" she asked coughing from the smoke. "Yes. You're my whole life," he answered trying to figure out a way to open the doors. Robin looked at him with sorrowful eyes. "You're my whole life. You and Emma are my whole life, okay?" _

_He pulled on the door not ready to give up. It couldn't end this way. "Robin, no." She called his name. "What?" he asked her. "You have to go. The doors are about to lock," she pleaded. No, he couldn't accept this as defeat. He was going to save his wife. _

"_I'm not leaving you! I'm not going anywhere!" he yelled. She was now crying because she knew her time was almost up. The realization hit her hard. All she could do now was save her husband. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm in your heart like you are in mine. I'm never leaving you. You got to go," she said coughing as the smoke continued to cloud the lab. _

_He pressed his hands to the window. "Robin I love you." She matched his hand with hers. "I love you so much. I'll love you always." They heard the countdown as it reached to one. In one last ditch effort, Patrick said, "I'm going to get help." He ran out the main doors yelling for help as the lab exploded._

Patrick woke up and sat up in bed. He tried to calm his breathing as he remembered his wife dying in that lab. He hadn't had that dream for months. He looked over to see Sabrina still sleeping peacefully. He climbed out of bed and went to the living room.

He sat on the couch running his hand through his hair. That dream blindsided him and all the emotions he felt during that night came roaring back. The fear, the sadness, the anger, the sorrow enveloped him. He let the tears fall as he glanced at the wedding photo of them. He picked it up and stared at Robin.

When he took that picture, he never dreamed he would end up a widower. They were supposed to grow old together. They were supposed to watch Emma grow into an adult and get married and have children of her own. They maybe could have had more children. The possibilities were endless for them.

They'd gone through hell and back only for her to lose her life. "Robin," he whispered choking back the sobs. He ran his fingers over her face. "All the plans we had."

He heard feet shuffling. "Patrick," Sabrina called out. He wiped his eyes and put the picture quietly on the table. He got up and followed her to the room. He couldn't fall asleep though. His thoughts were on Robin for the rest of the night.

His day at the hospital was no better. He had to look at Franco who did nothing but remind him of Jason. She put her life on the line for him only for him to bite the bullet months later. He heard Felix and Sabrina come in.

"Dr. Drake, I need to check the patient's vitals," Sabrina said. "After I'm done Nurse Santiago," he shot back. Sabrina arched an eyebrow. He had been in a bad mood ever since he got to work this morning.

"Who pissed you off this morning?" Franco asked. Patrick ignored him and continued examining him. "You're neurological signs are good. I'll come back and check on you tomorrow. Congratulations, you get to live to create whatever havoc you want."

"I thought doctors were supposed to have a bedside manner," Franco said. "For a psychopath like you, no," he said walking out the room. Sabrina nodded to Felix who checked the vitals instead.

Sabrina went after Patrick. "Patrick," she called out but he ignored her. She ran up to him and placed a hand on his arm. She felt him stiffen. "Patrick, what's going on?"

"Nothing Sabrina. Go back to work," he said. She shook her head no. "Patrick, please. Talk to me," she said. He rolled his eyes. "You want me to talk. Fine," he said. He shoved the chart in her hands. "Go file and do your job. We're not paying you to idle." He walked off and brushed past Elizabeth.

She turned to Sabrina. "What's with Patrick?" Elizabeth asked. "I don't know," she said softly. "I better do my job. I wouldn't want to idle."

"Hey, I'm sure he didn't mean it. I'll go check on him," he said. Elizabeth figured he'd be in the break room. She was right. He was clearly agitated about something. He slammed his locker and sat on the bench. "Patrick," she said soothingly.

"Go away Liz," he muttered. She crossed her arms. "I know something is wrong. Would you talk to me?"

"Why does everyone want to talk all of the sudden?" he yelled causing her to flinch. He saw it and his gaze softened. "Sorry, it's…Robin."

"What about Robin?" she asked. He looked up at the ceiling trying to collect himself. "I can stop thinking about her ever since I went to her grave. Last night I dreamt about the lab explosion."

Liz sat beside him and placed a hand on his knee. "I miss her too. She became one of my close friends after Emily. Hey, I'm here. It helps to vent to somebody who knew her."

He closed his eyes and let the pain overtake him. "I thought I was moving forward. I did what she wanted. I found someone but then I dream about her and I get to thinking how our life should have been. I miss her so much. I know I have Sabrina but-

"Patrick, the pain of losing someone never really goes away. You are learning to deal with it. It's been over a year but nobody expects you to forget about her. She's a part of you and she always will be," Liz said.

"I just wish I could have just one day to spend with her and Emma. I'd take her to Paris with those plane tickets I bought," he said his voice cracking.

"I'm sure she would have loved that," Liz said taking his hand in hers. "She's watching over us every single day."

He chuckled through the tears. "That's what I say to Emma all the time." Liz smiled. "I say it to my boys about Jake. I'm sure they're watching us together. He's probably talking her ear off about motorcycles."

He laughed. "Probably. I wish it didn't hurt that much," he admitted. "Over time," Liz said. "I'll give you a minute," she said softly. She got up to leave. "Liz, thank you. You really are a good friend." She winked at him. "Remind me to charge you for the therapy session," she joked.

He smiled. "Do I get a friend discount?" She pretended to think. "Just this once." She left out of the break room. He collected himself and went out.

He went to the work station to see Anna. "Anna," he said. She turned around. "Hi Patrick," she said. "Are you alright?" she asked noticing his eyes. "Yeah. It's been a rough day," he admitted. She creased her eyebrows waiting for him to explain. "I'm fine."

"Alright, just take it easy," she said. "I will," he said. He looked up to see Sabrina on the other side. "Excuse me for a moment?"

He walked to Sabrina. "Sabrina," he said. She turned around not happy to see him. "I'm sorry I said those things. Robin has been on my mind lately."

Her eyes softened. "Emma told me you all went to visit her grave. Patrick, I'm not going to get upset or anything. Would you please just talk to me? Whether it's about Robin or anything related to her, I want to be there to listen."

"Thank you. I appreciate that," he said.

Anna went to Franco's room to question him more. "Mr. Franco," she said. "Ah, Quartermaine." Anna nodded her head. "Mr. Quartermaine. I need to verify your statements. Are you sure Sonny Corinthos was responsible for your shooting?"

"Crystal clear. He's made repeated threats on my life Commissioner. I have witnesses who saw him threaten me. His enforcer beat the crap out of me. He almost succeeded in killing me. I'm glad his enforcer was a lousy shot. I guess you can't get good hit men these days."

"Mr. Fran…um, Quartermaine. I need to remind if that giving a false police statement is a crime," Anna said. "I know and I'm not lying," he said. "I want to be there when you arrest Sonny."

Anna refrained from rolling her eyes. "Take care Franco." Anna said walked back to the nurse's station and said goodbye to Sabrina and Patrick.

When she got to her office, she was surprised to see Luke sitting there. "Luke, you're back." He turned around. "Hey slim."

They hugged and Anna went behind her desk. "What brings you by? Wait, did you take care of your problem?"

"That's taken care of. I have a bigger problem to lay at your feet," he said. "What is it?"

"Jerry Jacks," he said. "I thought he was dead," Anna said. "No and there's a chance he could be in Port Charles."

"How do you know this?" she questioned. "I saw him in Germany. He's the one who gave me the cure. Anyway, I think has something up his sleeve. We need to catch him before he does something stupid," Luke said.

"How long do you suppose Jerry has been in Port Charles?" she asked. "Maybe a couple of weeks."

Anna propped her elbow on the table. "Really? Not saying I believe you but Franco was shot on the docks a couple of days ago. It was a professional hit but Franco is alive."

Luke's eyes widen. If Robin was the one who took the shot then this wasn't going to end well. However, he had a gut feeling she was the culprit. "Do you have any suspects?"

"Sonny is the prime suspect. Franco said Sonny was responsible. Of course Sonny denies any involvement."

"Naturally," Luke stated. "Are you sure Franco is not yanking your chain?" "I don't know. He's probably trying to stick it to him but the bullet we found matches the bullet at the first failed assassination attempt. It has Sonny written all over it."

"You know Sonny is an old friend. I would hate to see him go to prison for something he didn't do," Luke said. He needed to talk to Sonny and somehow frame Jerry and get Robin out of this mess.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Luke headed to Sonny's house to discuss Robin the next day. He knocked on the door and Sonny answered. "Luke," he said surprised. "Come in."

Luke went to the living room and sat on the couch. "What brings you by old friend?" asked Sonny although he had his suspicions. "I just got back in town. There's something we need to discuss."

"What would that be?" Sonny asked. "You're not going to believe this but I saw Robin." Sonny sighed and sat on the recliner. "Jax told me about this. Luke, you know that whoever you saw wasn't Robin."

"I know how unbelievable it sounds. I know what I saw. Robin shot me in the leg under Jerry Jacks' orders," he stated firmly. Sonny shook his head. "See that's what I'm having trouble with. Robin would not shoot you. She knows who you are. This is crazy Luke."

Luke sighed. "I know Sonny but I'm for real. She's not the Robin we know. She's practically a killer." Sonny rolled his eyes. "Like I told Jax, Robin would never deliberately kill somebody. She doesn't have it in her."

"I beg to differ," he shot back. "You didn't see the coldness in her eyes or hear it in her voice. She practically relished in the thought of disposing of me."

"I can't Luke. I can't imagine it nor do I want to. Robin was like a sister to me. I can't entertain this. Like I told Jax that girl I know doesn't have it in her to kill."

Luke shook his head. "When you do see her, she's probably going to be in so much trouble. We're going to have to help her." He walked out leaving Sonny on the recliner.

Sonny leaned his head back into the recliner. "_It can't be true." _He walked to the counter and was about to pour him a drink when Alexis barged in. "Sonny!" she yelled as she walked into the living room.

"Alexis," he deadpanned. She threw her purse on the couch. "Why do you live to make my life miserable?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked. "Shawn was in interrogation this morning. You had him go after Franco."

He groaned. "I didn't go after him." Alexis narrowed her eyes. "A bullet is missing from Shawn's gun."

"I don't know what to tell you Alexis. Clearly, we're being framed."

"Who would do that?" asked Alexis. "The Jeromes." Alexis sighed and Sonny narrowed his eyes. "Why do you care anyway? I thought you were over him."

"That doesn't mean I don't care. Whatever legal counseling you need, call me," Alexis said. She left Sonny's. He sighed thankful for the peace and quiet.

He pulled out his cell phone and call Shawn. "I need you to get here…now." Shawn arrived minutes later.

"Have a seat," he ordered.

Sonny walked to the bar. "You want to explain how a bullet went missing from your gun." Shawn rubbed the back of his neck. "Someone had to break into my room. I don't know how. Whoever is responsible, knows what they are doing."

"It has to be the Jeromes. They think they can take what's mine," Sonny sneered. "What's the plan?"

"We get even. We do this carefully. Nothing and nobody can screw this up."

_**Three nights later…**_

Jerry made sure Robin was in position to go after Sonny. He heard the rumblings of a mob war. He smiled. Things were going according to plan. He would take care of his enemies one by one. Better yet, Robin would be the one to get caught eventually.

He was going to miss her but he knew she'd never reveal his whereabouts. "Robin," he called out. She came out of her bedroom dressed in black. "_The female Jason Morgan."_

"I'm ready," she said before he could ask. "You know what to do," he said. She looked at him as if he was dumb. "Of course Jerry. This isn't my first rodeo."

He nodded. All that training would pay off. He could remember when she finally calmed down and accepted that she was stuck with him. She slowly let go of her anger and paid attention to him. He calmly got inside her head. Manipulation was the game and he played it very well.

Soon, he controlled her. He took the rural areas of Rome and showed her out to shoot. She proved to be a quick learner. Once they got deeper, he never looked back.

"Don't disappoint me Robin," he said. "I haven't yet," she said. He drove to the spot where Sonny and his guards would be. He watched as Robin set up. "Do your worst," he whispered. He erased his footprints by using a branch to wipe them away.

Sonny, Shawn, and Max were outside their warehouse. "You know what you have to do," Sonny said. "Sure boss," Max said. Sonny looked at Shawn. "I want this done right. No screw ups. The Jeromes will never go against me ever again."

Shawn nodded. "Duly noted."

Robin looked through the scope and trained her eyes on Max. She fired and hit him in the shoulder. Sonny and Shawn took cover and drew their weapons. Sonny looked at Max on the ground. "Max! Talk to me!"

Max hissed in pain. "Just the shoulder!" he yelled back. Sonny tried to move again but a bullet went past him. He looked at Shawn who nodded his head. He fired back. Robin moved out of the way.

Silence enveloped and Shawn took the opportunity to get Max to safety. Sonny looked to see where the bullets could be coming from.

He yelled, "Whoever you are, I'm coming for you. You can hide behind the Jerome name but that won't stop me. I'm going to kill you. I want to see your face when I put a bullet in you."

Robin smirked. He wants a show. "Fine," she muttered. She cleaned up her area and hid her gun. She walked onto the platform and cocked her gun alerting them of her presence.

Shawn and Sonny stood side by side guns drawn. "Come out from the shadows. Or are you a coward?" Sonny shouted.

Robin walked forward gun trained on Sonny. His eyes nearly bugged out of his head. She was standing right in front of him. She was alive. "Robin," he whispered.

She didn't say anything as she move forward. Shawn moved forward knowing that he might have to shoot her. Sonny rushed forward and put his hand on Shawn's arm. "No Shawn!"

He looked at Robin again. "Robin, it's me." She let out a bitter laugh and chills ran down his spine. "I know who you are. You are an enemy of mine."

Sonny saw her finger about to pull the trigger. "Robin! Don't do this. This isn't you." She snorted. "You have no idea who I am. You don't know the first thing about me," she sneered. "Goodbye." She nearly pulled the trigger when Max grazed her in the arm.

She dropped the gun and Shawn kicked it away from her. Sonny ran to her and looked at her arm. She jerked away and glared at him with cold eyes. How did this happen? She failed Jerry. "Don't touch me," she said.

"Robin, I'm taking you home with me," Sonny said. "I just tried to kill you," she shot back. Sonny shook his head. "I don't know what happened to you but we're going to figure this out."

He turned to Max who now was holding his shoulder. "Sorry but she was going to…" He couldn't fault Max. "It's fine." He turned back to Robin. "Let us take care of you."

"I don't trust you," she said. "You'll probably kill me in my sleep." His heart nearly broke for her. This Robin was the person Luke was talking about. That only meant that Jerry was in town. He was going to kill that bastard whether Jax liked it or not.

"I promise you, nobody will hurt you," he said. She rolled her eyes. "Fine." Sonny kept looking at her. She was dressed in all black. Her hair was the same but her eyes were cold. Lethal.

Sonny was glad nobody was home. He guided Robin to his home. She sat down and crossed her arms. Then she remembered her gun hidden. "My gun," she muttered. Sonny snapped his head up. "Robin, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said defiantly. "Robin please talk to me. We're friends. I want to help you," he pleaded. His friend was a shell of a person. "My gun. I left it," she said. He nodded. "Shawn," he yelled. He walked in. "Go back and get her gun."

She told him where she hid it. Once he was gone, Sonny walked to the recliner. "Do you remember me?"

"You're Michael Corinthos Jr." Sonny shook his head. "Don't move," he said. He pulled out his cell. He called Jax and Luke and told him to get to his house.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Chapter is kind of short. Wanted to at least write one chapter.

Chapter 10

Luke and Jacks quickly went to Sonny's house. They arrived at the same time and silently questioned what was going on. Luke knocked and Sonny answered the door. He motioned his head for them to come into the house.

Luke walked in first to see Robin. She was sitting down staring at the French doors. "Robin," he said. Jacks' eyes widen as he saw the petite figure. She turned around. Her eyes trained on Luke. "You're still alive," she deadpanned.

Jacks couldn't hear what she said. His friend was alive and it seemed like a dream. He glanced at Luke and looked back at Sonny. If anybody could make them work together, it would be her. "Robin, you're alive," he said. He went forward to hug her but she backed away.

Sonny quickly went to her side. She doesn't know us." Robin looked at him. "Not true. I know him," she said looking at Luke with those same deadly eyes. "How's the leg?"

"Good as new," he shot back a little angry she was showing no remorse. Jacks and Sonny shot him death glares. He sighed. "You really have no idea who they are," Luke said. He looked at Sonny. "What are we going to do now?"

"I don't know. This is a delicate situation. We have to tell her family eventually," Sonny said. "Sonny, we have to tell them soon like tomorrow. We can't continue to separate her from everybody she knows," Jacks said.

"It wouldn't do anybody any good if she's…if she's not Robin," he said. Robin was fidgeting. She needed to get out of here. These men with the exception of Luke were treating her as if she came back from the dead.

"Guys, I'm right here and whatever and whoever you think I am, I'm not. Now, I want to go home," she said. "Where's home?" asked Jacks.

She couldn't tell them about the house Jerry put them in. She said, "Rome. I lived in Rome." Jacks rubbed his face over his face. He just came from there. That meant that Jerry had been there the entire time when he was with Brenda. He knew he was going to inflict pain on Jerry if he ever saw him again.

Her phone buzzed and she pulled it out of her pocket. Sonny took it and saw it was a blocked number. "Robin-

She snatched the phone. "Private call Corinthos," she shot back. She brushed past him and went to the balcony. "Hello," she said. Jerry sighed in relief. "Robin, where are you?"

"Stuck," she said. He paused. That only meant Sonny or one of his associates had her. He knew he had to get out of town. "Are you coming to get me?" she asked.

"Soon darling," he lied. "Promise?" she asked. "Yes," he lied again. He was already dialing his associates on another untraceable phone. "Just survive one night Robin and we'll work this out. You can still kill Sonny though."

"I would but it's too risky. I'm sorry. I failed you," she said. "We'll figure out another way. Don't worry," Jerry said. "Go and I'll get to work." He hung up the phone. Robin walked back in.

"Who was on the phone?" asked Luke. "Nobody important," she snapped back. "You sure were on the phone longer than expected for nobody important."

"Luke," Sonny warned. "You're not helping." He faced Robin again. He motioned for her to sit. "Do you recognize these people?" There were photos of Jason, Stone, Brenda and Lois. She looked at them. She sighed because she felt she was wasting time. "No. Am I supposed to?"

All three men wanted nothing more than to have their Robin back. "They're your friends," Sonny said. He held up a picture of Stone. "This is Stone, a very good friend of yours." No recognition glimmered in her eyes.

"What happened to him?" she asked. "He died of AIDS," he said calmly. "Sad," she deadpanned. "Sorry for your loss but I don't know him."

Jacks spoke next, "Do you know you have a medical condition?" "I'm HIV positive," she said. "How did you get it?" he asked.

Robin rolled her eyes. "Clearly I didn't pay attention to who…never mind. My personal life is none of your business."

"Where are your meds?" asked Sonny softly. "Home," she said. "I need to go," she continued now standing up. He reached out for her. "I'll go get some meds. You can't go anywhere."

They saw the look of panic cross her features before she maintained a neutral face. "You don't even know what I take," she shot back. "Then tell us and we can call the pharmacy," Luke spoke.

She rolled her eyes. "How are you going to call Rome and get meds here by tomorrow morning?" "We'll get them" Jacks said.

"Max!" Sonny yelled and he walked in. "Take Robin to the guest room." "You shot me," Robin sneered. Max looked loss for words. "I'm sorry," he said eventually. "You should be. I can walk up the stairs by myself," she said making her way to them. She gave them one more glance before marching upstairs.

Jacks rubbed his forehead. "You were right and that means Jerry is in town." "How are we going to deal with Jerry and his twisted relationship with Robin? Trust me, he's into her head and it's going to be hard trying to get her to see him for the monster he is," Luke said.

"We get her to talk about Jerry," Sonny said. "The real question is how we tell Anna?" he continued. "I'll tell Anna," Luke said.

Jerry was in the middle of packing everything that showed he was there. He swept the place clean. All of Robin's belongings were there in place. No evidence could link them together. _"Sorry Robin but two of us can't be behind bars,"_ he thought. He heard a car pull up and he went out to the vehicle. Once he got in, the driver asked , "Where to Mr. Jacks?"

"Switzerland."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Robin sat in one of Sonny's guest rooms trying to figure out the best possible way to leave. She needed to get to Jerry although he promised he'd come get her. She was smart enough and resourceful.

She went to the door and saw the hallway empty. "Good," she thought. She quietly walked to the top of the stairs where she could see the men still talking. She backed up and went to work. She found a back stairwell and went down. The place felt like a maze to her.

Eventually, she slipped out undetected and ran. She didn't stop running until she felt it was safe. She stopped for a minute. She pulled out her phone to call Jerry but there was no signal. "Stupid phone," she said aloud.

She walked all the way to the safe house and noticed the lights were off. She figured he was out looking for her. She went inside and turned on the lights. She took off her jacket and sat on the couch.

She pulled out her phone. She was glad to finally have reception. She called Jerry but it went to voicemail. "Jerry, I'm home. I managed to get away. You can stop looking for me. I'll be waiting."

She looked at her watch and saw it was past time to take her pills. She went to get a bottle of water and took her meds. She went back to the couch and tried to call again. Nothing. She laid across the couch her last thoughts of Jerry coming to get her.

Jerry ignored the phone calls as he sat on a plane. "Sorry Robin," he said aloud. He erased her voicemail and leaned back in his seat. "I have greener pastures to get to. You served me well." He turned off his phone.

Meanwhile, Max brought Robin's medicine to Sonny. "Is this everything Max?" "Yeah boss."

Sonny looked at Jax and Luke before heading upstairs. He knocked on her door but got silence in return. "Robin, I have your medicine." He sighed and knocked again. He cracked the door whispering her name. He walked in to find the bed empty.

He dropped the bag on the bed and rushed to the bathroom. He could feel panic rising but he forced himself to calm down. He looked in the rest of the rooms but found nothing. He cursed underneath his breath. He hurried downstairs.

Luke and Jax stood up knowing something was off. "She's gone," he said. "What do you mean?" Jax asked. "I mean she isn't in the house," Sonny said. "Perfect Sonny. How could she escape?" Jax asked yelling.

Luke cut in. "We need to find her before someone else recognizes her. Obviously, she isn't on a plane. What property around here has been vacant for a while?"

Sonny and Jax thought for a moment. "There's some property in the woods. Jerry could have taken her there," Jax stated.

"We'll go there," Luke said. "Max!" Sonny yelled. He came in. "Get the car ready." They got in the vehicle not saying a word until they reached the house. The lights were still on.

Sonny went first with his gun in his hand. "Is that necessary?" Jax asked. "Have you met your brother?" he shot back.

Sonny walked in to see Robin sleeping on the couch. He put his gun away. He cautiously approached her. Luke and Jax checked the rest of the house but there was no sign of Jerry.

Sonny tried to wake Robin up. "Robin, I need you to wake up." She stirred but didn't open her eyes. "Jerry," she whispered. All three of them froze. Sonny collected himself. "It's Sonny."

He bent closer. However she said, "You came back for me." Sonny's eyes filled with tears. "I came back for you," he said his voice cracking. Sonny motioned for Max to carry Robin to the vehicle.

Sonny looked at Jax specifically. "I don't care if he is your brother. He's a dead man." He walked out of the house. They followed and got into the vehicle.

When they reached Sonny's house, Jax carried her in and up the stairs. He tucked her in like she was his child. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. He kissed her forehead and walked out.

Luke and Sonny watched him come down. "She's still out," he related. "I still can't believe she's been alive this entire time."

"Well he clearly skipped town. There's another problem: Franco," Luke said. "Robin shot Franco," Jax said in disbelief. "Sonny didn't do it. Apparently, this new mob family didn't do it. It was Robin."

"That bastard is going to let her take the fall. It's not going to happen," Sonny said. "How are we going to pin this on Jerry?" asked Jax.

"Are you willing to turn him in?" Sonny asked. "For what he put everybody through, yes." Sonny nodded. "Find him no matter what but Robin is going to be his downfall. Because of that he might go after Patrick and Emma."

"You can't put guards around his door," Luke said. "I can still have them watched. If I need to, I'll take the fall."

"How are you going to explain your sudden guilt to Anna?" Luke asked. "I'll worry about that," Sonny said. "You focus on telling Anna."

"Looks like there is nothing else to say," Luke said. "See you tomorrow." He left. Jax said, "Whatever you need I can do."

Sonny nodded and Jax left.

**_The next day..._**

Robin woke up wondering how she got back to Sonny's. She got out of bed angry with herself. How did they find her?

She found some clothes hanging on the closet door. She showered and changed. She went downstairs to see Sonny sitting at his desk. "Morning," he said.

"Morning," she deadpanned. "Why am I here?"

"You're safe here." "I was safe where I was," she snapped. He sighed. "Are you hungry?" he asked. She glared at him. "Don't change the subject."

"Fine. Listen, we need to talk about Jerry." He saw her stiffen. He got up from the desk and stood in front of her. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Jerry is gone."

She backed away. "You're lying," she sneered. "Robin-

"No! Jerry...is coming to get me," she said saying the last part quietly. He averted his eyes as he felt helpless. "Look, I need you to answer honestly. Did Jerry order you to kill Franco?"

She kept silent. She jumped at hearing a knock on the door. She quickly headed upstairs before Sonny could say a word. He answered the door and Anna and Dante came in.

"Dante. Commissioner," he said. They walked into the living room. "We need to do a follow up," Anna said. "You're wasting your time," Sonny said. "Look Sonny, we really need you to cooperate."

Sonny rolled his eyes. "I have." "We can do the interrogation here," Anna said. "No," Sonny said. He walked out the living room but not before glancing at the top of the stairs.

Luke went to Anna's office to find it empty. He walked to the front desk and asked about her whereabouts. The officer related that she was going over to Sonny's house. He quickly went to his house.

Robin was laying in bed when she heard a woman's voice downstairs. The woman kept calling for Sonny and it was getting annoying. She went downstairs and saw the woman standing by the couch.

"Sonny isn't here," Robin said. The woman froze at that voice. She slowly turned around and stood there shocked. "Robin," Carly whispered.

"Who are you?" she asked. Carly arched an eyebrow. "Robin, it's Carly." Nothing registered and Carly moved forward.

Luke barged in and stopped when he saw Carly. "Carly, why are you here?" She gaped at him. Robin turned around. "Luke, who is this woman?"

"Luke," Carly repeated trying to figure how this was possible. "Robin, let me talk to Caroline." Robin walked upstairs.

"I can explain." Carly kept looking upstairs. "Can you? Robin is-was dead." Luke told her all about Germany, Franco, and Jerry.

"We have to tell Anna. Does Patrick know? Oh my god, he's going to be in such shock. Then Emma. Poor Emma. She's gone all this time thinking Robin has gone to heaven."

"Caroline," he said sternly. "Only a few know. You can't just lay this at their feet any kind of way. I need you to shut that mouth of yours."

"But-

"No," he said. "Robin doesn't know anything about Port Charles. Let us handle it." For once, she was going to keep quiet. "Where's Sonny?"

"At the police station." " I'm going," Carly said. "No you're not and don't start with the "he's the father of my kids" shtick. "Keep Robin company if she comes down but be careful she's not the same." Luke left hoping nothing would happen between the women.

Robin thought the house was quiet and she was hungry so she decided to go downstairs. She saw Carly sitting down on the couch. "You're still here."

"Yes," Carly said tentatively. "Don't you recognize me at all?" "No. Am I supposed to? Look, I know Sonny is trying to help but I'll be fine once I go home. Now if you would excuse me?"

"Where are you going?" Carly asked. "The kitchen. You coming or you're going to watch me eat," Robin said.

"I'll go with you," Carly said hoping to get something out of her. They found something to eat for breakfast. "Where did you learn how to cook?" Carly questioned.

"A friend," she said softly. "May I ask what is name is?" "Jerry. He-

"He what?" "He's my only friend," she said. Her eyes showed so much sincerity that made her blood boil. True, they hated each other but Jerry had basically brainwashed her.

"Where did you go? What did you do?" Carly asked. "How do I know you won't go and run and tell Luke or Sonny anything? I can't trust anybody but myself and Jerry."

She sighed in frustration. "You can. Whatever you say stays with me." Robin sighed. "I lived in Rome. I kill for a living." Carly's eyes widen. Luke's story was true.

"You don't have to say anything." She went back to cooking. Carly decided to throw a name out there. "My friend Jason said I was a horrible cook. I kind of am. I do know how to make oven pizza."

"Got to eat something to survive," totally allowing Jason's name go over her head. She tried again. "However, there is a girl worse than me...Brenda. She can't cook to save her life."

Again...no hint of recognition. Carly rubbed her forehead. She thought about Robin's family and the heartbreak they were going to endure once they saw Robin's condition.

Luke reached the police station and saw Sonny sitting alone. He went in and closed the door. "I take it that you haven't told Anna," Sonny said.

"She was already gone when I got here. Are you going to go through with this?" Luke asked. "We know she's responsible. Yes, I'm taking the fall."

"We got another problem. Carly knows." Sonny groaned. "How?" "Apparently she barged in and Robin came downstairs. I got there in time to explain what happened."

"Please tell me she is still at the house." "After I forced her to stay behind. She wanted to come here."

Sonny closed his eyes. "Did you tell her the plan?" "She'd be down here if I did." He nodded. Anna walked in from the side door. She looked at him suspiciously. "I just thought I'd see my old friend."

"I'm conducting an investigation," Anna said. Luke nodded and then looked at Sonny. A silent agreement passed between them. Luke went outside and called Jax. "You need to come to the police station."

"Sonny-

"Before you say anything, I'm coming clean. I'm guilty." Anna arched an eyebrow. "What?"

"I screwed up. I did it. I'm responsible for that dirtbag getting shot. I'm just sad he isn't dead." Anna shook her head. "Why the sudden admission?"

"Why are you questioning me?" he asked. "You adamantly claimed your innocence. I don't believe you. You're covering. I want to know who it is."

"You believed Franco," Sonny shot back. "Someone is lying. I think Franco wants to drag you into the mud. If you're admitting this then Shawn goes down too."

Sonny stayed silent. "Do you understand what I'm telling you?" Anna asked. "I'm guilty. Arrest me."

"No. I can't believe I'm saying this but I believe you're innocent. Tell me the truth. What's going on?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jax met Luke at the police station. "He's in there now," Luke said pointing toward the room. "This is only going to get worse," Jax said.

Jax barged in and Sonny looked at him blankly. "Honestly, I'm in the middle of an interview," Anna said turning around. "Mr. Jacks, why are you here interrupting procedure?"

Sonny nodded to Jax. "Commissioner, we have something to tell you. It's about Franco and also Jerry."

"Jerry?" she questioned. "Luke mentioned your brother in an earlier conversation. He'll have to wait. Sonny is-

"Lying," Jax said. "We're covering for somebody." Now Anna was confused and agitated. "First you tell me your innocent and now you confess," she said to Sonny. "And you all of the sudden are working with him. You hate Sonny," directing her attention to Jax.

"I think we need to have this conversation in your office," Jax said. "All four of us," Jax continued. "I don't know what kind of game you all are playing-

"This isn't a game Commissioner. What we have to tell you is very important," Sonny interrupted.

"I'll allow it. This better be good," Anna said. The three of them walked out to find Luke waiting for them. "I suppose you are in cahoots with these two."

Luke nodded. "Follow me," Anna said. The men sighed knowing they were getting ready to drop a bomb.

Anna went behind her desk and sat. "Start talking."

Luke went first. "You know Helena poisoned me and I had to find the cure. I had to find Jerry to do that. He found me in Germany. He had his thugs knock me out and they took me to a warehouse. I saw Jerry there and he told me that his associate was going to finish me off instead of giving me the cure. I got the cure anyway but I got shot in the leg."

"Who shot you?" Anna asked. Luke sighed. "This is going to be very hard to hear Anna. It was...Robin."

Anna narrowed her eyes. "Luke, that can't be. My daughter is gone. I spent all that time in Switzerland on a wild goose chase."

Sonny interjected. "Anna, it's true. Jerry had her. I saw her with my own eyes. She tried to kill me under Jerry's orders," he said gently.

Anna shook her head in disbelief. Her heart was tightening in her chest. "You're lying. My little girl can't be alive."

"She is," Jax said. "We saw her but she's not our Robin. Jerry did something to her. She doesn't recognize any of us. She has no memory of her life here. She said she's been living in Rome."

Anna went quiet and took her glasses off. If they were right, she was going to put Jerry through the ringer. "Why would she go with Jerry? What is this about Franco?

"We think she's been brainwashed. We think she is the one responsible for Franco," Luke said. "Where is she?"

"At my house," Sonny said. Anna stood up and grabbed her keys and jacket. "Take me to her."

Luke drove Anna there. Anna tried to breathe. She couldn't wrap her head around it. How could this be possible? She was lost in thought when they pulled up to Sonny's house.

They waited for Sonny to arrive. He opened the door and saw Carly sitting in the living room. She turned around to see Anna and her heart went out to her.

Carly went to Anna. "You better sit," she told her. She led Anna to the couch. Carly motioned that Robin was upstairs. Sonny and Jax went to her room. "Robin," Sonny called out.

She turned around. "What is it?" They walked in and sat on either side of her. They felt more like fathers than friends at the moment.

"Robin, there is a woman downstairs who wants to see you. She is your mother. Her name is Anna Devane," Sonny said.

"My mother?" Robin questioned skeptically. "Yes. You have to trust us," Jax said. He sighed. "You trusted my brother."

Robin eyes snapped open. "Jerry is your brother. Where is he? He promised he'll come and get me. Sonny said he was gone but he wouldn't do that."

He stroked the back of her head. "Robin, I'm sorry but Jerry isn't coming. But we are here and we're going to take care of you. Sonny and I won't let anything happen to you."

She looked between them not fully trusting them but also knowing she was running out of options. She could play this game until Jerry came. Her curiosity was peaked though.

"Am I going to like this woman?" she asked. "We think so," Sonny answered. Sonny stood up and held out his hand. She took it and he led her downstairs.

Carly held onto Anna as they stood up. Tears instantly welled up in Anna's eyes. Her knees would have buckled if it weren't for Carly. "Robin," she said softly. She reached out to her getting out of Carly's hold.

"You're alive," she whispered in disbelief. She went to hug her but Robin took a step back. This woman may have been her mother but she was still a stranger. Anna looked hurt. "Robin, it's me, your mother. It's Anna."

The rest of them watched in heartbreak as Robin remained neutral. "Sonny told me who you were but I don't know you."

Anna grabbed her hands. "Sweetheart, you must remember me. We used to live here with Robert and then Duke."

"Who is Robert?" she asked. "You're father. Unfortunately, he's lying in a coma." Robin blinked as the memory of Robert lying in bed flooded her mind. That man couldn't be her father. He worked with Luke, making him an enemy of Jerry's and by extension, hers.

Anna caught it. "Do you remember something?" Robin shook her head and walked away from her. They looked at her as she stared out the window. "Robin, it's okay, you're safe," Sonny said.

"No,I'm not," she yelled. "I want to go home," she said. Jax stepped forward. "You want to go to Rome," he said.

She nodded yes. "Okay, I'll take you there but first can you tell us what you remember?" Robin shook her head. "It was nothing important."

Anna went to move forward but Luke stopped her. "Robin, you can trust us," Jax said. "Whatever it is Robin, we can help. I'm the police commissioner," Anna said. Robin's eyes flickered to Anna and then back to Jax.

He saw her eyes grow dark. "You never said she was the police. You just said I could trust you. You lied to me. You are trying to get me arrested," she accused.

Anna sighed. How long had she been like this? Then she thought about Patrick and Emma. She closed her eyes briefly. How were they going to handle it? She was barely handling it.

Anna walked forward. "No honey. I'm not going to arrest you for anything. No one is lying or trying to trick you."

Her eyes were filled with mistrust and Anna had no idea how to convince her otherwise. Carly decided to intervene. She gently pushed Jax and Anna to the side. "I know this may be overwhelming but count to ten and breathe."

Robin arched an eyebrow at those instructions. "Please Robin, " she pleaded. Robin did and she felt a little better.

However, she no longer wanted to be in the room with any of them. "Can I go now?" she asked locking eyes with Sonny. He nodded yes and Robin brushed past all of them and headed upstairs.

She rounded on Jax. "Where is Jerry?" "I don't know. Honestly, I knew something was wrong when he bought Joss a bracelet."

"When I get my hands on him," Anna said frustrated. "Slim-

"Don't slim me. How long has she been here?" "Since last night," Sonny said. "Before you rip into me, we were trying to figure out how to tell you."

"What am I supposed to tell Patrick?" she asked to no one in particular. "We can all tell him," Carly offered.

"No, he needs to hear it from me," Anna said. Anna rubbed her forehead. "I don't understand how any of this happened. Clearly, Jerry didn't work alone."

"We'll help any way possible," Sonny said. "Thanks," Anna replied. "I want to see her before I go."

She headed upstairs after Sonny told her what room she was in. She went in and Robin was looking at the ceiling. Anna sat on the edge of the bed. Robin gave her a tight smile. "I love you Robin. You're my sweet, wonderful girl. We're going to help you through this."

Robin listened. "That man Robert...is he in Switzerland?" Anna leaned back. "Yes." Robin nodded. "I saw him. A woman, Dr. Obrecht, showed him to me. All I know is that he is a bad man."

"Who told you that? Jerry?" Anna questioned forcing the anger down. "He wouldn't lie to me," Robin said.

Anna bit her lip. She was really going to make heads roll. "I'll see you later sweetheart." Anna stopped in the hallway. If that was true, then Obrecht's daughter, Britt, must be involved. She had to have known.

She wiped her tears and continued downstairs. "Take care of her," she told Sonny. "I will," he replied.

Luke and Anna walked out. She was going to have to tell Patrick right now.

End note: I'm debating whether to keep Britt pregnant or not. Tell me your thoughts if it would fit knowing Obrecht has seen Robin and knowing there's a slight possibility of Robin ending up in Port Charles.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Anna was batting so many emotions. She looked out the window with tears threatening to fall down. She blinked them back furiously.

Luke looked over. "Anna-

"Don't say anything. Just drive," she said her voice clipped. They stayed silent for the rest of the ride.

They walked onto the hospital floor and Anna saw Sabrina first. She inwardly groaned. She had grown fond of the woman and her heart was going to break soon. She walked up to the desk. "Commissioner Devane," she said.

"You know you can call me Anna," she replied. "Is anything being done with Franco at the time?" Sabrina checked the logs. "Nothing is scheduled."

Anna smiled gratefully and walked to Franco's room. Luke followed but she turned around once they were outside his room. "I do this alone."

She went inside to find Ava in the room as well. "Am I interrupting something?" Franco said, "No, not at all."

"Well, I need to ask you about the night of your shooting. Are you absolutely certain it was Sonny or one of his associates who shot you? Or was it another crime family?" she asked focusing her eyes on Ava.

"I've given you my statement already." Anna nodded. "Mr. Franco, I know that Corinthos didn't shoot you nor did he put out a hit on you. My guess is that you didn't want to let the opportunity of framing Corinthos go by."

"Who shot me then?" he asked. "We have other suspects in mind. Try not to tick anyone else off," she said leaving his room. She sighed. "Slim," Luke called.

"Franco knows I don't believe him about Sonny. I'm sure Ava wouldn't risk the same thing twice. So that only leaves...

"Jerry," he said. "I'm sorry Anna," Luke said. "Me too. This is going to disrupt everything. I need to find Patrick." She walked off and saw Elizabeth at the nurse's station.

"Elizabeth," she said. She looked up from the computer. "Hi Anna," she said. "Have you seen Patrick? I need to speak with him. In fact, I need to speak with you as well."

"Ok," she said slightly confused. "I'll page him." Elizabeth did and looked back at Anna. "Is everything alright?"

"No. Wait, does Patrick have anymore patients to see?"

"No I don't," Patrick said coming up behind them. "Anna, what's going on?" Anna forced herself to be strong. "I need to speak with you and Elizabeth in private."

Patrick nodded and said, "The conference room is over there." All three of them walked into it. Elizabeth and Patrick took a seat waiting for Anna to say something. She stood with her back against the wall.

"Anna, are you ok?" Patrick asked. "Um, not really." Elizabeth chimed in. "Are you sick?" Anna shook her head no. "It's nothing like that. A situation has come up. This subject is very important to both of you. I would rather have this discussion somewhere else but you need to hear this. It's about Robin."

Both of sat up straighter. Anna breathed deeply. "Robin...there's some things that have happened. I wouldn't have believed it myself. I mean we went this entire time and now-

Patrick stood up and approached his mother-in-law. She was rambling and she never did that. "Anna, just breathe."

"I'm so sorry Patrick. You were moving on with Sabrina. Patrick, you need to sit down." He looked at her confused but he sat nonetheless. "I saw Robin today."

"You dreamed about her," Elizabeth said. Patrick looked at Anna. "It's alright. I still dream about her too." Anna closed her eyes. "No. I saw Robin today. She's alive," she stated with all seriousness.

Elizabeth and Patrick sat there stunned. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "Patrick, I know it's hard to believe. I saw Robin at Sonny's. Robin was kidnapped and Jerry Jacks had her. She's been alive this entire time."

He held her gaze and her eyes didn't waver. "This isn't funny," Patrick said. "Are you telling me the truth?"

"Yes." Patrick ran his fingers through his hair. "She's alive," he said. He was glad he was still sitting down. He knew his knees would to buckle if he were standing. He felt so many things: happiness, sadness, anger, confusion. He looked at Elizabeth who had tears in her eyes.

She gave him a weak smile before focusing on Anna. "Robin is really alive Anna. Can we see her? How did she end up at Sonny's?" she asked.

"Yeah...about that. Sonny saw her last night and he, Luke and Jax took her to his place." Patrick rolled his eyes. "Wait, they saw my wife...the mother of my child and they didn't think to call me or knock on my door," he said angry.

"I know but there's a reason for that. Robin is not Robin anymore. Jerry did something to her. She didn't recognize me at all. As far as Sonny, she nearly killed him."

They both looked at her as if she was crazy. "Robin wouldn't shoot Sonny," Patrick said. "She would if she was brainwashed to do so. Robin is different."

"I want to see her," Patrick said getting up from his seat. "Ok. Just remember what I told you. Elizabeth, do you want to come?"

She nodded yes. They walked out and Patrick and Elizabeth went to change clothes. After they did, Elizabeth went to where Patrick was. "Patrick," she called out. He leaned against the locker. "My wife is alive," he said as it was hitting him. "What am I going to tell Emma? And Sabrina? Liz, how can this be happening?"

She placed a hand on his arm. "I don't know but we will figure something out." They walked out and approached the elevator. Patrick narrowed his eyes at Luke. "You knew," he said. Luke sighed. "I did. I found out in Germany. I couldn't tell you right off."

"So you told Sonny and Jax instead?" he shot back. "Look, all that matters is what happens now," Anna said. The elevator opened and all four got in.

At Sonny's house, Carly and Jax were in the living room. Sonny was on the balcony. Carly said, "Can you believe this?"

"Not really but she's there. But she isn't really there. That light in her eyes has been tainted by my brother." Carly sighed. "I'm sorry. What are you going to do about Jerry?"

"I'm not covering for him. He ripped a mother from her child. I can't deal with it this time. Robin is my friend." Carly nodded. "I'm worried about Patrick."

Jax nodded. "I wouldn't want to be in his position."

Sonny was on the phone with Brenda. "Sonny," she said. "Hey Brenda. Look, I need you to come to Port Charles."

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Um, it's about Robin. I can't talk about it over the phone but just come home as soon as possible."

Brenda said she would get the next flight out. Sonny walked back in. "Who was that?" Carly asked.

"Brenda," he replied. "You called her," Carly said annoyed. "Don't start. Robin is Brenda's best friend." Carly huffed. "You're right. I just don't want her causing trouble for Robin. Look, it is no secret I hated her but she saved Jason's life. Besides, that version of her was all Jerry. He needs to pay for what he's done."

They heard the doorbell ring. Sonny answered and Patrick barged in. "Where is she?" He saw Carly and Jax. He approached Jax. "Where is Jerry? That bastard kidnapped my wife and put me and my daughter through hell. Where is he?"

"I don't know Patrick," he said. "I promise we are going to find him," he said. Sonny said, "Patrick, she's upstairs." He headed for them but Sonny blocked him. "Robin is not the same. She-

"Anna told me. Jerry brainwashed her or something." Sonny nodded. "Let me talk to her first."

"Why? So you can get back into her good graces. You shot in our house because of Jax. You were supposed to be her friend."

"Patrick, I know what I did. Just listen, I can get her to talk to you." Patrick sighed. Sonny went upstairs and Patrick followed. Sonny walked in and closed the door. Robin just sighed. "What is it now?"

"There's someone who needs to see you. Your husband." Her eyes widen. "I don't have a husband," she stated. He walked closer to her. "Yes, you do. His name is Patrick Drake. He is outside that door."

"I don't want to see him," she said. "Robin, you have to. He can possibly get you to remember." Before she could protest further, Sonny walked out. "Be careful," he whispered.

Patrick slowly got off the wall. His heart was pounding. He stood in the doorway and stared. His heart swelled with pain and joy. "Robin," he whispered. "Hi," she replied. He let out a breath. Her voice. He didn't expect to hear anything else from her.

He walked up to her. He slowly touched her hand and then her face. Tears ran down his cheeks. "Robin, baby, it's me."

She felt bad for him but he had to be mistaken. Seeing Anna was one thing but this was a little too overwhelming.

"Robin, I can't believe it's really you," he said. Her eyes held his. "Patrick I-

He kissed her with everything he had. However, she pushed him back. She put her hand over her lips. "Please," she said. "Don't do that. I'm not who you think I am. I'm not your wife."

Patrick shook his head. "No, we got married and we have a beautiful little girl. Emma Grace Scorpio-Drake. You have to remember me." He pulled her close before she could object.

"I'm sorry but I can't do this. I've never been married," she tried to say gently. She backed away from him. He couldn't process this fully. They were right. She must have been brainwashed.

"Robin, what's your last name?" he asked. "Scorpio. It's not that uncommon." He breathed in and exhaled. "Who's Anna?" Her eyes flickered to the door. "A cop but she claims to be my mother. All those people down there seem to know all about me."

"They do. We love you. We've been grieving. Everybody thinks you're dead." "I don't see how. I've been in Rome."

Rome. Jerry took her to Rome. "Don't you remember anything?" he questioned. "My friend and Rome. Look, I truly feel bad for you but I'm not buying this. I've been alone most of my life until-

"Until who?" "Until my friend came along," she replied. He ran his fingers through her hair. "Robin, you need to listen to me. I'm a doctor and I need to run tests on you. I know you don't believe me but I'm telling you the truth."

"No, I don't need to go to a hospital. I have my meds. I'm fine," she stated. He was at least grateful to Jerry for that.

"Ok. You don't have to go with me but somebody can drive you," he said. Robin sighed. "I'm fine." He felt anger at her stubbornness but mostly because of what happened to her. They destroyed his wife.

He approached her again and clasped the back of her neck. "I'm going to get you back. You may not remember but I'm going to fight for you and for us."

They heard a knock and Elizabeth was there. Her eyes teared up and she walked in the room. "Robin, it's me Liz."

She stared blankly. "It's no use. She has no idea who we are," Patrick said. Liz continued to stare at her friend. "You don't recognize us at all," she said. "That's what he just said," Robin said a little irritated now. "Who are you?"

"I'm your friend," Liz said gently. "I'm also a nurse at General Hospital." Robin nodded in understanding. "Are we good friends?"

"Yes," she said softly. "So I guess you thought I was dead too." "You-

Robin's phone buzzed and she went to answer it. "Hello," she said. "Hello Robin," Jerry said.

"Where are you?" she asked. "I had to make arrangements for your release," he lied.

Patrick and Liz looked at each other. Patrick grabbed the phone out of Robin's hand. "Listen you bastard, I'm going to kill you once I get a hold of you," he screamed into the phone. He heard Jerry chuckle. "Sorry Patty but I don't think my dear Robin would like that very much. Ask Luke what happens when people try and double cross me."

Patrick hung up the phone. Robin took her phone back. "Is nothing in this house private?"

"Robin, that was Jerry Jacks." "I know that," she shot back her voice hardening. "Soon enough, I'll be gone and you can go back to whatever you came from. Now get out."

Her transformation at the sound of Jerry's name scared him. "What happened to Luke?" he asked. "I shot him in the leg," she said. He blinked. "Robin, Jerry is no good. He-

"Is my friend and he's the only one I can trust. Not you or anyone else can change my mind. Now, you need to leave and take her with you." They tried once more to reason but it did nothing. Robin had switched back to whatever personality Jerry created.

Anna looked up as they descended. "What happened?" "Jerry called and she flipped," Patrick stated.

Sonny clenched his fists. "What did he say?" Elizabeth answered. "He must have said he would come get her."

Anna groaned. "Did he say where he might be?" "Not that I know of," Elizabeth replied. Patrick just sat on the couch with his head in hands.

**Switzerland**

Jerry hung up the phone. He turned to his associate. "Is everything ready?" The associate turned to him. "The package has been sent to Port Charles."

"Excellent," he said. "I think it's time I updated my friends on this situation." He walked out of his suite and caught a cab. He pulled out a picture of Faision.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Patrick got home feeling drained. Elizabeth offered to stay with him but he declined. He sat on the couch and grabbed the wedding photo. His chest tightened and he breathed deep. All this time he grieved for the love of his life while she had been on the other side of the world under Jerry's thumb.

He sat the picture down. He looked up towards the ceiling and rubbed his face. His world was imploding once again. He'd finally moved on and now she was back. His heart was shattering. He had no idea what Jerry put her through and that Robin he saw was a shell.

His doorbell rang. "Patrick, it's me," Elizabeth said. He got up and opened the door. "Hey," she said softly. "Hey," he replied. She walked in setting her purse on the recliner. "Emma is with Anna and Duke. Patrick, I know this is hard."

"Hard? Liz, my wife was taken from us. She was alone and scared and I couldn't help her. You know Emma said mommy was on the phone one day. I thought she was just saying that. I could have helped then but I didn't. She was trying to reach out to me. I was too stupid to realize it wasn't a game on Emma's part. Now, Robin is lost to me," he said his voice breaking.

She sat him down. "Patrick, none of this is your fault. Nobody would have expected this. All we can do is thank God she's alive. We are going to get our Robin back. She's a Scorpio. Nothing stops that family."

He sniffled. "My head knows that but my heart is tearing apart. There's no telling what Jerry made her do. I mean Anna said she tried to kill Sonny. That sounds more like Jason."

Elizabeth stayed silent. "What if she doesn't remember? What if I'm not able to get her back? What if she doesn't love me anymore?"

She took his face in her hands. "Listen to me. You and Robin are going to be okay. It may take time but I have faith in the both of you." He shook his head. "Come here," she said. He put his head in her lap. "Robin is coming back to us."

At the Metro Court, Anna walked in to see Duke working. He smiled when he looked up but he knew something was off. "How are my two favorite girls?" he asked.

"Good," Emma said. Anna smiled but didn't say anything. "Emma, sweetheart, why don't you go in the back and I'll be in there in a minute." Emma skipped off happily.

"Anna, what's wrong?" Duke asked concerned. She let out a breath. "There's no easy way to say this but to say it. Robin is alive," she whispered. He looked at her stunned. "What?"

"I saw her at Sonny's. Patrick and Elizabeth saw her too. Duke, we were so close and I failed her again. I should know better. I'm a spy and I should have done more. Jerry had her in Rome. He brainwashed her."

Duke couldn't believe his ears. "You're serious." Anna nodded. "Apparently Luke saw her in Germany. He told Jax and Sonny but I don't think they believed it until last night. Robin tried to take out Sonny and there's a possibility that she might be involved with the Franco situation."

He pulled her into a hug and she let out a small cry. "Where is she now?" She pulled back. "Sonny's. She doesn't trust any of us. Where else is she going to go? That Robin is not my daughter. I saw the change in her eyes when I said I was a cop. Whatever happened to her has made her darker."

Anna sat on the couch. "I still need to tell Mac, Felicia and Maxie. I don't even know where to begin." Duke nodded. "Maybe I can help." "Thank you but she's been overwhelmed with adults as it is. I mean we had her funeral and some psycho took her."

"Did she give you any hints?" Duke asked. "Yes, she saw Robert. Guess who showed her. 'Dr. Obrecht and of course Jerry. They told her that Robert was a bad man. She took his word." Anna's eyes widen at the realization of what Robert was trying to tell her.

"He saw her and he tried to rescue her," Anna muttered. She looked at Duke. "That doctor put Robert in a coma because he saw Robin," she choked out. She jumped up and grabbed her keys. "Anna, where are you going?"

"To see Britt Westbourne," Anna said sternly.

The closer she got to Britt's home the angrier she got. She knocked on the door and Felix answered. "Is Britt here?" she asked. "No, she'll be back in a few."

"Do you have something to do? I need to speak with Britt alone," she said. Felix knew better than to contradict whatever Anna suggested. Felix grabbed his keys and left. Anna sat on the couch waiting.

Britt came in 30 minutes later. "Commissioner," she said. "How did you get in here?"

"Felix. You and I need to discuss your mother." Britt rolled her eyes. "I thought we've discussed my mother enough."

Anna chuckled. "Did you know your mother was involved with Jerry Jacks?" She looked at her. "Involved how?"

"Kidnapping and holding a hostage," Anna replied. Britt sighed. "Whatever else my mother has done has nothing to do with me." Anna tilted her head to the side. "She kidnapped my daughter," she sneered. She watched Britt's face contort into a look of surprise.

"I thought she died," she said softly. "So did we. Your mother is going to pay and you can't stop me from killing her," she said growling.

"You can't do that," Britt cried. "You and your mother have done nothing but caused pain. That brilliant plan to pass the baby off as Patrick's was low."

"It doesn't matter considering he was stillborn," she said. "I'm sorry about that. Just know I'm going after your mother." Anna left and Britt let out a sigh. "What have you done mother?"

Sabrina walked into Patrick's house to find Elizabeth there. "Elizabeth?" "Hi Sabrina," she replied. "Is there something going on with Emma?"

"No. It's Patrick. It's been a rough day." Sabrina looked confused. "What happened?" Patrick came out of the kitchen and Sabrina's concern grew.

"I'll just go." She hugged Patrick. "Call me," she whispered. She excused herself. "Patrick what's happening?"

He grabbed her hand and sat her on the couch. "I found out something today. It's concerning Robin. She's alive."

Sabrina leaned back. "What are you talking about?"

"This man, Jerry Jacks, kidnapped her and he took her to Rome. He made us all think she was dead. I saw her today."

Sabrina let go of his hand. She wasn't sure how to process this information. "I need to go," she said. "Wait, Sabrina, we need-

She quickly clutched her purse and left. She got to her apartment and just sat there. Robin was alive. Now, there was no chance for them.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who just lost Patrick," Britt said noticing her demeanor. Sabrina glared at her. "Shut up Britt. None of this is funny."

"I know. With Mrs. Drake in the picture, your little perfect life with Patrick is all but over." Sabrina felt hot tears running down. Britt was right. "Wait, how'd you know?"

"Commissioner Devane told me after throwing accusations," she answered. "Did you have something to do with this? You ripped a family apart!"

"First of all, I didn't. Secondly, I had no idea about Robin being alive," Britt shot back. "As much as I hate you, I feel sorry for you. At least you had him for a while."

Sabrina went to her room and shut the door. She sat on the edge of the bed. How could this be happening? Everything she wanted just slipped through her fingers.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: Short chapter.

Chapter 15

Jerry waited for Faision to come into the visitor's room. He came and the officer escorting sat him down and stood a few feet from the side.

"Hello Caesar, I see you aren't dead yet," he said. "Jerry, what are you doing here?"

"I was informing you of our dear friend Robin," he told him. Caesar gave him his full attention. "Where is she?"

"Back home safe and sound. However, your friend Lisel did a very good job helping her." He nodded his head. "What about Anna?"

"I have not gotten the chance to interact with the lovely Commissioner," Jerry related. "I do have information on Robert. He's still in a coma." Caesar smiled at that. "Another thing, I found out an interesting thing about you on the way here. Her name is Britt or Britta Westbourne. She followed in her dear mother's footsteps and became a doctor."

He could see the disinterest growing in Caesar. "Britta is her mother's daughter." "Right. She wasn't Anna," he shot back. "Your daughter is in Port Charles. I wonder how that happened."

"If you hurt Anna," he warned. "They are fine. Everyone thinks I set the whole thing up. You're in the clear," he said. "_For now." _

"I must leave you in this glorious castle of yours," Jerry said looking around. "We will see each other again."

Anna walked into her office tired. She and Duke had a long conversation about Robin the night before and what was going to happen with her. Then she told Mac, Felicia and Maxie. That was gut wrenching for all of them. She knew if Robin remembered, so much had taken place in her absence. She had no idea how Robin was going to react to the changes.

She saw a package on her desk as she sat in her chair. She inspected the envelope. There was no name on it. She inspected it some more before opening it. She turned the package away from her. She looked inside and saw a DVD enclosed.

She wondered where this could come from. She put it in her computer and pushed play. Her heart dropped in her stomach when she saw Jerry appear on the screen.

_Hello Anna,_

_I do hope you are having a good day. I'm sure the shock of seeing your daughter has worn off a little. You're welcome by the way. I kept her in good condition although she is different. Robin and I became quite close. I am fond of her but alas our time was cut short I'm afraid. _

_I have information for you. It's about Franco. Our beloved Robin took the shot and not only that, she broke into Kelly's and switched guns. She admitted to me. Devious mind really. You should be proud. _

_I do have proof in case you are currently in denial. This picture shows Robin by the pier the night Franco was shot. It's not doctored. My dear Robin accomplished many things that night. I must be going. Give Robin my regards._

Anna shut the laptop fuming. That bastard. She was really going to kill him now. Then a thought hit her, she was probably going to arrest Robin. She clenched her fists and felt a headache coming on.

She called Duke and asked him to meet her at Sonny's. She couldn't think of what else could possibly go wrong.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Duke met Anna at Sonny's and she knocked on the door. Sonny answered and let them in. "Where's Robin?" she asked as she walked into the living room.

"In the backyard with Max and Milo?" Sonny answered. Anna paced back and forth. Sonny looked at Duke for answers. He shrugged his shoulders. "Anna," Duke said. "Robin did it. Robin shot Franco."

"How do you know?" Sonny asked. "Jerry Jacks sent me a DVD explaining her crimes," Anna replied. Duke asked, "How do you know what Jerry said is true?" "Why would he lie about this Duke? If it means throwing Robin under the bus to save his own skin, he would."

"She has a point," Sonny said. "How do you want to proceed with this? I can have him taken out," he continued.

Anna rolled her eyes. "I can do that," she said. "Jerry needs to suffer. When I get through with him," she started to say. "Anna, we have to be calm about this," Duke said. "Calm! My daughter...my baby girl could go down for attempted murder if I don't do something."

"You can't abuse your power no matter how much you want too," Duke said. She huffed. Sonny said, "I can make that sorry excuse for a human pay." "Coffee importer," she said sarcastically. "Importing coffee is a dangerous job," he replied. "Who else knows about the DVD?"

"Just me. I don't think he would send one to Patrick," Anna stated. "I'll call him later. First, I need to speak to Robin alone." Sonny told her to go out back while he and Duke stayed inside. Duke sat on the couch and Sonny poured him a drink. "Too early right now. I need a clear head."

"What do you think Anna's next step is going to be?" Sonny asked. "In this frame of mind, I have no idea. But she will go for the jugular."

Anna approached Robin, Milo and Max. She cleared her throat to get her attention. They all turned around. "Anna," Robin greeted. "May I speak with you alone?" she asked before glancing at Milo and Max.

"Sure," she said. Anna watched as the bodyguards left before turning her full attention to Robin. "Robin, there's something I need to ask you?" "What is it?" "Where were you the night Franco was shot?" Robin rolled her eyes. "Haven't I gone over this enough?" she asked. "Not really with me though" Anna said. "Did you shoot Franco?"

"If I say yes, then what?" Robin questioned. "Then I would-

"Have to arrest me. If I say no, you wouldn't have to. The decision is yours to make," Robin responded. "This is serious. You could be charged with attempted murder," Anna reasoned. "Can you prove it was me?" she asked. Anna sighed. "Yes, I can. I know it was you who broke into Kelly's diner. I know for a fact that it was you who took a shot at Franco."

Robin's expression remained blank. "Do what you need to do then," she said holding out her arms. Anna shook her head. "Do you realize what you are doing?"

"I know exactly what I'm doing. If you aren't going to arrest me, then you should go," Robin said. Anna placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm not going anywhere. We aren't finished. Don't you want to know how I found out?"

"I have a idea," she said feeling her anger rising at the betrayal. "Then you know he's willing to throw you under the bus," Anna argued. Robin didn't say anything for a second. "I'm very aware of what my current situation is. Just go."

"I'll talk to you later Robin," she said. She started to walk away. "So no arrests then?" she yelled out. Anna blinked back unshed tears. "No." She walked into the house. "Let's go," she told Duke.

Robin walked in and stared at Sonny. "I need your help. Jerry...he sold me out. Somehow he got to Anna and I need to do something." "Robin, let me handle it." Robin steeled her eyes. "In case you have forgotten, I'm just as capable of protecting myself. I just need you to locate him."

"Robin, you can't leave your family behind to run after Jerry. You are needed here," he said. "What family? The husband and daughter I don't remember. The mother who is a cop and can arrest me. No, they seem fine without me."

Sonny shook his head. "They aren't fine. Maybe if we talk to a therapist-

Robin snorted. "If you won't help me then I will have to find another way and no to seeing a therapist. There's nothing wrong with me." He held is hands up in surrender. "Okay but it works. Trust me."

She was about to respond when the doorbell rang. "Hold on. Don't go anywhere," Sonny said. He answered the door to see Brenda. "Hi Sonny." "Hi," he replied. He let her in. "You said something about Robin," she started. He nodded his head. "Whatever you do, don't make a scene." She looked at him confused until she walked into the room.

"Robin," she said in disbelief. She looked at Sonny for answers when Robin didn't come rushing forward for a hug. "She has changed Brenda. I thought maybe you could get her to remember something."

Brenda teared up and went slowly to Robin. "Robin, I'm your best friend. We've known each other since we were teenagers." Robin nodded. "I'm sorry but I have to make travel plans once Sonny does something for me," her voice hardening at the last part.

"Where are you going?" Brenda questioned. "I'm seeing a friend of mine. Excuse me," she replied. She went upstairs leaving them alone. "What exactly happened?"

"Jerry Jacks had her." "Jax's brother? Why would he do that? Does Jax even know about this?" "He knows and Jerry is a sick freak. He kept her from Patrick and Emma." Brenda rubbed her forehead. "Does Patrick know?" "Yeah. He does."

Patrick walked the hospital halls when he saw Sabrina working the nurse's station. "Sabrina," he said. She willed herself to remain strong. "Patrick." "We need to talk," he said. "What's there to discuss. Your wife-

He placed a hand over hers. "We need to talk in private." He led her to the conference room. "I know it's over for us. Who can compete with a wife and mother returning from the grave. Emma must be glad about Robin," Sabrina said.

"Emma doesn't know yet. Robin...that bastard changed her. He manipulated and brainwashed her. She doesn't remember anything about Port Charles." Sabrina didn't know what to say. Patrick continued, "Everyone is virtually a stranger."

Sabrina sighed. "Is there anything I can do?" "I need you with me when I tell Emma." "Are you sure?" she asked. "You are still family to us," he replied. Sabrina shook her head in understanding. "When do you plan on telling her?" "Tonight."

"Thank you. Sabrina, I-

She waved her hand dismissively. "You cherish what we had. We both know that second chances don't come often. I'm sure Robin will come back to you." Patrick ran his fingers through his hair. "This isn't fair to you. You didn't ask for this."

"No but I'm glad I got the chance to know you and Emma. I guess I'll be allowed to hang out with Emma." "Of course. Emma loves you and I-

"Don't say it. I don't want to hear you say it," she interrupted. "I need to go back to work. Just call me when you are ready to tell Emma." She walked out the conference room. Patrick took a few minutes to collect himself before walking out.

"Patrick," he heard. Sonny had gotten off the elevator. "What's wrong?" Patrick asked concerned. "Do you have a minute?" Sonny asked. Patrick nodded and went back into the conference room. "Robin wants to leave town." Patrick eyed him. "Why?"

"Jerry sent a DVD about Robin. She is the one who shot Franco. Anna confronted her this morning and now Robin wants to go after him."

Patrick groaned. "This can't be happening. What does she plan to do?" Sonny tilted his head. "Do you want to know the answer?"

"She can't leave. She still doesn't know anything about her life. You have to stall her." "I tried but she's stubborn as a mule. She thinks I'm our right now trying to track him down. Brenda is with her."

"Brenda...when did she get here?" "This morning after Anna left." "I need her over at my house. I was going to tell Emma tonight. Maybe I can get as many people there and intervene." "What time?" "7 o'clock."

"We'll make sure she gets there," Sonny said.


End file.
